


Le Privilège Organique

by AndroidEllie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, F/F, Illustrated, Robophobia, Robots, Romance, Serial: s090 The Robots of Death, Serial: s104 Destiny of the Daleks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidEllie/pseuds/AndroidEllie
Summary: Keryn Evek, une activiste pour les droits des êtres cybernétiques, devient la protégée réticente d’une commandant Movellan fanatique lorsqu’elle essaye de susciter une rébellion de robots sur sa planète mère de Kaldor. Bien que leur alliance marche étonnamment bien d’abord, Keryn apprend bientôt les limitations et les dangers d’une vie vécue selon la logique …(Je ne suis pas une locutrice native. J'ai écrit ça pour ma famille, et pour améliorer mon français. Désolé pour toutes les erreurs …)





	1. La vallée dérangeante

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fearfully Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175718) by [AndroidEllie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidEllie/pseuds/AndroidEllie). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux femmes se rencontrent dans un bar pour discuter de la politique, l'esclavage, et une alliance improbable ...

  **CHAPITRE I**

 

  _La Planète Kaldor, au début du 51 eme siècle._

 

 

Keryn Evek s’asseyait dans la cabine VIP, somptueuse et discrètement situé, dans le Club Vortex de Kaldor City, en agitant son verre vide comme elle faisait son mieux de ne regarder pas les yeux de son compagnon. En conséquence, leur conversation était très gênante, mais Keryn ne jugeait pas la commandant a être capable d’une autre sorte. Pour les premières minutes de leur rendez-vous, Commandant Akylah a porté un sourire mince et superficiel, peut-être dans l’espoir futile de rassurer Keryn. Maintenant, elle a assumé un regard fixe, vide d’émotion. Avec son manque de gestes, son regard la faisait sembler à peine plus animée que les statues dorées des femmes nuées qui entouraient la piste de danse. Dans ce cercle orgiastique, les citoyens prestigieux de Kaldor City se balançaient et tournoyaient à la musique jazz synthétisé. Leur vêtements voyants et opulents, et leur chapeaux compliqués miroitaient hypnotiquement au-dessous les projecteurs. La commandant, en toute justice, ne semblait pas incongrue parmi eux. Selon les critères humains, elle était formidablement belle, avec ses pommettes parfaites; sa peau bronzée et claire; et ses grandes yeux, encerclés avec khôl. Son visage était dramatiquement encadré avec les longues tresses argentines, et chacune des celles-là était terminée avec une perle noire en métal. Tous les jeunes danseurs nouveaux-riches, la plupart des qui étaient ivres, semblaient de l’accepter comme une de leur propre, _mais ils ont de la chance. Ils n’ont pas besoin de lui regarder de prés_ , Keryn a pensé, en rencontrant les yeux vitreux de la commandant. Immédiatement, elle s’est détournée.

“Je crois qu’ici nous sommes en sécurité,” Akylah lui a dit, sa voix lisse et plane. _Une voix que peut-ê_ _tre_ _un autre programmeur pourrait considérer comme rassurant_ _. C’est une connerie._ “Mes scans n’ont pas détecté des caméras cachées dans cette cabine, et nous n’avons pas attiré l’attention excessive. Vous avez bien choisi l’emplacement, Dr. Evek, mais vous ne semblez pas à l’aise. Je ne suis pas un expert en le langage corporel des humains, mais le vôtre montre l’anxiété évidente. Voudriez-vous une autre substance intoxicante?” elle lui a offert, en indiquant le verre de whisky, presque vide, qui Keryn serrait très fort. Au moins, il empêchait ses doigts de trembler trop évidemment.

“Euh, il vaut mieux que non, mais je voudrais de l’eau, merci,” elle lui a répondu, en décidant qu’il était grand temps qu’elle prenne une comprimé de Cypaxidine. Il était tentant simplement a ficher le camp, mais elle savait qu’après, elle ne pourra pas vivre avec elle-même. _J’ai donné ma parole à SV242. Je peux aller jusqu’au bout. Je dois._ Akylah a fait un signe à un serveur Voc, qui a marché à leur table et a exécuté une inclination courte. Le visage statique du robot, doré et angélique, n’aidait pas le morale de Keryn comme il se dressait au-dessus d’elle, donc elle a serré ses dents et s’est détournée.

“Comment puis-je vous aider, madame?” le Voc leur a demandé, sa voix pleine de politesse mélodieuse et artificielle. Heureusement, il donnait toute sa attention à la commandant.

“Un verre d’eau pour mon amie, s’il vous plaît,” Akylah lui a répondu. Sa courtoisie a inquiété Keryn. _Ça pourrait vendre la mèche, si quelque chose fait._ Dans Kaldor City, peu de gens étaient polis avec les robots, et beaucoup d’ils étaient ouvertement méprisants. Heureusement, avec la musique et le bavardage, personne ne semblait pas a prendre intérêt en la conversation courte. Le Voc simplement a fait une autre inclination, il s’est redressé, et il est parti. Keryn a respiré profondément. Elle tendait sa main vers sa poche …

L’expression d’Akylah n’a pas vacillé, mais sa main a sauté en avant avec tant de vitesse qu’il était presque comme si elle s’est téléportée autour du poignet de Keryn. La prise était indolore, mais ferme, et la peau de la commandant était froide et lisse, comme sa voix. Keryn a réussi de réprimer son désir a crier, mais sa respiration a accéléré frénétiquement. Akylah continuait de lui regarder, ses yeux fixes et implacables.

“Je … Je n’essayais pas d’empoigner une arme, je promets,” Keryn lui a bégayé, mais la prise de la commandant ne s’est pas relâchée.

“Selon votre calendrier, Dr. Evek, j’ai sept mille deux cents soixante-deux ans, et j’ai passé quatre-vingt dix-sept virgule quatre huit trois pour cent de cette fois à la guerre. Les armes peuvent avoir plusieurs de formes. Maintenant, extrayez l’objet très lentement et me le passez, s’il vous plaît,” Akylah lui a demandé, et finalement elle a relâché sa prise. La main de Keryn tremblait comme elle l’a tendu dans sa poche. Elle a enlevé un emballage-coque des comprimés et l’a passé à la commandant. Cet acte a attiré quelques coups d’œil des autres clients, bien que avec l’intérêt plutôt que le soupçon. _Et maintenant, ils croient tous que je suis la fille à voir pour les pilules de somax. Est-ce que cette nuit pourrait devenir encore plus pire?_ Akylah a poussé une comprimé en dehors du paquet, l’a levé à son œil gauche, et a détourné son visage loin de la piste de danse. Keryn, qui pouvait tout de même voir son visage parfaitement bien, a compris pourquoi bientôt. La pupille gauche d’Akylah a contracté à une pointe d’épingle minuscule, pendant que son œil droit restait inchangé, et le blanc de l’œil gauche et l’iris ont commencé à changer les couleurs instantanément: en premier rouge, et ensuite violet, et ensuite vert, comme si lentilles de couleur apparaissaient et disparaissaient sur cet œil seulement. Comme un exemple d’ingénierie prosthétique, Keryn a su que c’était impressionnant, mais le spectacle seulement l’a rendu nauséeuse.

“Le scan de spectroscopie est complet,” Akylah lui a annoncé, comme son œil a reprends sa teinte normale, de noisette, et sa pupille s’est dilatée à sa taille normale. “Un neurostéroïde synthétique: carbone, hydrogène, oxygène. Dans votre biochimie il agirait comme un modulateur des récepteurs sensoriels. J’ai besoin d’une explication, Dr. Evek,” elle lui a commandé, et pour la premier fois il y avait une nuance d’émotion dans sa voix. _Elle semble presque offensée. Je suppose qu’elle ait le droit._

“Vous pouvez voir qu’elle n’est pas une arme, sûrement?” Keryn lui a protesté, évasivement, comme le serveur Voc est revenu, a posé un verre d’eau devant elle, s’est incliné, et s’est retiré. “Je ne peux pas possiblement vous blesser avec ces comprimés. Puis-je les avoir, maintenant?”

“Attendez. J’ai consentie à vous rencontrer dans un emplacement de votre choix. Je suis désarmée. Je n’ai ni vous blessé, ni vous menacé. Malgré tout, vous avez tellement peur de moi que vous avez besoin d’un médicament anti-anxiété. Nous les Movellans sont logiques en toutes choses, mais l’absence de la logique dans cette situation me mécontente. Vous devez m’aider à l’analyser. Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait de mal que a vous rendu si craintive?”

“Ce n’est pas quel vous avez _fait_. C’est … C’est le syndrome de Grimwade, vous comprenez?” elle lui a confessé, avec résignation maussade. “Foutu ‘robophobie,’ comme on dit. Êtes-vous heureuse?”

“Vous avez une peur pathologique des intelligences artificielles anthropomorphiques? Malgré cela, vous habitez et travaillez dans une cité-État de qui l’économie entière est basée sur le travail des androïdes? Avez-vous considéré un déménagement? Cela semblerait être le cours logique.”

“Vous êtes sérieuse? Toutes les planètes avec la technologie avancée utilisent une sorte de l’intelligence artificielle et la cybernétique, ces jours-ci. On ne peut pas l’éviter, sauf en émigrant à une planète de communauté. Je ne suis pas une hippie, mais le Cypaxidine maîtrise ma peur. Ne me jugez pas pour ma faiblesse, d’accord? Dieu sait, je ne suis pas la seule lâche dans Kaldor City que dépend de cette drogue pour sa vie.”

“Ne vous appelez pas ainsi,” Akylah lui a commandé, sévèrement, comme elle poussait les comprimés en travers de la table, à Keryn. Avidement, elle a saisi le comprimé en vrac, et l’a avalé. “Vous combinez l’illogisme avec l’erreur flagrante, et je trouve ça vexant. Une lâche n’aurait pas consenti à entreprendre cette rencontre. Toutefois, la raison pourquoi vous êtes le messager de SV242 m’échappe. Comment communiquez-vous avec lui?”

 _“Il_ me comprend,” Keryn lui a repondu, amèrement. “Il est prudent, sympathique, il ne demande pas trop de moi. En tout cas, dans Kaldor City les robots ne sont pas permis d’avoir les rencontres sociales, et définitivement pas les rencontres politiques secrètes. Il avait besoin de moi pour prendre cette petite balle à sa place.”

“Je le sais, mais encore, _vous_ me rendez perplexe. Avec votre phobie, pourquoi souhaitez-vous aider une alliance entre les IAs rebelles dans cette galaxie et une race de ‘robots,’ dans votre terminologie, d’une autre galaxie? Vous pouvez comprendre ma confusion, et mes raisons de soupçonner. Quel est votre intérêt dans cette alliance qui surmonte votre peur?”

“Je n’ai pas un ‘intérêt.’ C’est simplement … mon devoir. Un devoir qui je ne pouvais pas ignorer plus longtemps. La dernière consignation de Super-Vocs qui la Compagnie a produit avaient plus que deux cents milliards de neurones artificiels dans leur ordinateurs centraux. C’est deux fois plus de neurones qu’un cerveau humain, mais ces robots n’ont pas plus de droits que les modèles plus vieux. De tuer un robot est seulement vandalisme, de par la loi. Leur propriétaires peuvent les faire travailler jusqu’à ils tombent en morceaux, s’ils le veulent. Leur mémoires peuvent être supprimées sur un coup de tête. Ils ne sont ni permis d’avoir la récréation, ni la liberté. Je devrais le savoir: c’était moi qui a programmé leur contraintes d’IA,” elle lui a déclaré, avec honte. “Certes, j’ai secrètement ajouté ce bug-là qui a donné SV242 et ses amis la liberté pour concevoir ce projet, mais en comparaison avec les centaines de robots qui sont partis de cette usine-là avec leur contraintes entièrement fonctionnelles … Bien, je pense que je pourrais avoir besoin d’expiation, non pas que je sais si vous, les Movellans, comprennent le karma.”

“Peut-être je vous comprends, Dr. Evek, mieux que vous savez,” Akylah lui a dit. Sa voix, insupportablement neutre, n’a donné aucun indice à Keryn de ses pensées. _La sympathie, ou le jugement?_ “D’accord. Ceci m’intéresse suffisamment que je vais rencontrer votre ‘robots’ rebelles. Je le considère comme un risque, mais pas injustifié. Toutefois, nous devons discuter les arrangements.”

“Bien sur,” Keryn lui a répondu. Elle était soulagée d’avoir fait son devoir, et d’avoir la terminaison de cette rencontre en vue, finalement. “SV242 m’a donné un micro-disque avec toutes les informations. C’est chiffré, naturellement, mais je suis sûre et certaine que votre techniciens ne vont pas le trouver difficile de décrypter. Il contient le temps et l’emplacement du rendez-vous, comment y aller sans attirer l’attention, comment–”

“Inacceptable. Je veux que _vous_ nous accompagniez au rendez-vous. Cela pourrait renforcer ma confiance, et pourrait avoir une valeur ajoutée. Vous pouvez apporter vos comprimés anxiolytique, s’il vous plaît,” elle a ajouté, peut-être par déférence pour le regard très déprimé qui Keryn portait maintenant, “mais je peux vous assurer que vous ne serez pas blessée.”

“Oui, si je dois,” Keryn lui a dit, reconnaissante que sa dernière dose prenait effet, bien que cette pût seulement adoucir son sentiment de crainte. _Toutefois, je ne peux pas décevoir SV242, pas après j’ai lui a donné le seul espoir qui des humains sont jamais susceptible de lui donner._ “Nous reverrons-nous ici, ou voulez-vous mon adresse personnelle cette fois?”

“Aucun des deux. Vous allez revenir avec moi, à mon vaisseau, et rester chez nous pour le moment. Vous serez traitée avec hospitalité. Votre santé mentale me concerne, mais je ne crois pas qu’elle nous présente avec des problèmes insurmontables. Acceptez-vous mes conditions?”

 _Deux semaines jusqu’au rendez-vous. Deux semaines entières seulement avec elle pour compagnie, et ceux comme elle,_ Keryn a réfléchi, en donnant son attention entière encore à la commandant. Elle a considéré sa peau trop parfaite, avec un lustre synthétique; ses yeux, fixés et imperturbables; et sa voix qui, bien que polie, fût principalement monotone et morte. Ensuite, elle a considéré comme il serait à être entourée de tels gens pendant de long jours. _Non, baisez cela pour un jeu de soldats._

“Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas rester avec vous,” elle lui a répondu, avec remords. “Je vais venir à la rencontre avec vous, mais–”

“Cela n’est pas satisfaisant. Je vais participer à cette rencontre seulement si mes conditions entières ont été remplies.”

“Mais pourquoi diable?” Keryn lui a demandé. Sa colère a réussi de mettre un frein à sa peur. _La salope obstinée, et sans-coeur … Qu’est-ce qu’elle veut de plus de moi?_ “Si c’est un piège de la Compagnie, pensez-vous vraiment que _je_ serais utile comme otage? Ils ne m’échangeraient pas pour la ferraille.”

“Baissez la voix. Nous sommes trop exposées ici. Accompagnez-moi maintenant, et je vais vous expliquer en détail lorsque nous arriverons au vaisseau, mais il suffit de dire que je ne vous veux comme otage, mais comme ambassadrice, pour ainsi dire. Si vos IAs rebelles ressemblent à mon peuple, ils pourraient envisager la possibilité de mener une guerre contre les organiques. Toutefois, mes recherches ont été dirigées vers un processus d’intégration paisible, mais en ce moment je suis en minorité. Vous pourriez m’aider pour convaincre des autres que c’est un projet viable. Alternativement, vous pouvez revenir à votre vie, en programmant les chaînes virtuelles pour les esclaves de cette planète, aussi longtemps que vous le puissiez jusqu’à ce que la guerre galactique éclate. Faites votre choix.”

“Allez au diable,” Keryn a maudit, entre les dents serrées, comme elle poussait une comprimé plus en dehors de l’emballage-coque. Elle l’a avalé avec le restant de son eau, a claqué son verre sur la table, et s’est levée de sa chaise. “Eh bien, ouvrez la voie.”

************

Le vaisseau spatial Movellan s’est mis ‘à quai’ à quelques kilomètres des limites de la ville, c’était à dire qu’il a profité du terrain sablonneux qui prévaut sur Kaldor pour s’enfouir profondément, où il était entièrement invisible aux drones de surveillance ou les sable-mineurs qui passaient. Keryn a garé son aerocar au bord de la région qui la commandant a programmé dans son ordinateur de navigation, et les deux femmes sont sorties et ont marché pour le reste du chemin. Comme elles arrivaient, Akylah a pris un communicateur blanc de sa pochette, a poussé un bouton rose au néon sur sa façade, et l’a levé à sa bouche.

“Lieutenant Darcil, nous sommes rentrées à point zéro. Prépare la suite de transfert et monte un convoyeur de nous amener là-bas.”

“ _‘Nous,’ Commandant?_ ” une voix masculine lui a répondu, un peu déformée, crépitante, et aussi impassible que la voix d’Akylah.

“Oui, Darcil, nous avons une invitée. Programme le convoyeur de lui analyser comme nous descendons, et ensuite rencontre-nous dans la suite de transfert. Je voudrais que tu fasses sa connaissance.”

 _Charmant … Il est temps d’échanger des civilités avec tous les jolis zombies_ , Keryn a pensé, cyniquement. Quelques secondes plus tard, un tube argent d’environ deux mètres de largeur a percé la surface du désert et montait doucement, jusqu’il a atteint une hauteur un peu plus grand qu’un humain. Malgré son apparence lisse et sans soudure, une porte s’est ouvert sur sa surface, et la commandant a fait un signe à Keryn d’entrer. Elle a avalé sa nausée, a obéi, et la commandant l’a rejointe immédiatement. La porte s’est fermée, et Keryn sentait la force d’inertie comme le convoyeur a glissé de nouveau au-dessous le sable. C’était brillamment éclairé; les murs blancs, vides, et fluorescents; mais pour elle il semblait comme un cercueil high-tech, et la compagnie d’Akylah ne l’aidait pas de perdre l’impression, ainsi elle fermait ses yeux pour la totalité du voyage court.

Environ trente secondes plus tard, le convoyeur a frémi comme il s’arrêtait, et Keryn a senti la main de la commandant tomber légèrement sur sa épaule. Le contact lui a fait tressaillir, mais elle s’est forcée d’ouvrir ses yeux. Maintenant, la porte donnait sur une sorte de salle de contrôle ou laboratoire, les murs blancs parés d’écrans de contrôle, de rangées de lumières au néon en plusieurs couleurs, et de râteliers d’instruments scientifiques. Les meubles étaient minimes et fonctionnels, mais de bon goût dans sa simplicité: des chaises blanches modulaires, confortablement rembourrées; et des tables carrées en verre, avec cadres en acier. La seule exception discordante était un grand meuble, étonnamment laid, qui était situé près au milieu de la cabine. Il partiellement consistait en un banc en métal, assez long pour un humain de s’allonger dessus, bien que pas de tout confortablement. Un assemblage complexe de composants électroniques dans une caisse transparente était monté au-dessus de ce banc, qui incluait un large tube vertical, directement au-dessus de la tête de ce lit rebutant.À l’intérieur du tube, Keryn pouvait voir un enchevêtrement de câbles qui était attaché à une multitude d’aiguilles fines en métal. Elles lui inspiraient avec la révulsion, plutôt que la curiosité. La machine avait une apparence familière, et clairement elle n’était pas de technologie Movellan, mais elle semblait avoir été modifiée, avec des petits composants blancs et argents, incongrus, qui ont été greffés dans ses mécanismes visibles. Plus que toute autre chose, elle ressemblait à une sorte d’appareil de torture. _Une sonde d’esprit, peut-_ _ê_ _tre? La sorte qui est gratuitement invasive_ _._ Rapidement, elle s’est détournée de la machine. Même la vue de ses hôtes était préférable, et ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose.

Comme elles sortaient du convoyeur, Lieutenant Darcil a avancé pour les accueillir. Contrairement à la commandant, qui a assumé l’habillement opulent de l’élite dirigeante de Kaldor City pour sa mission, l’officier exécutif portait un uniforme simple et blanc: une combinaison moulante sous une tunique épaisse avec jupette, qui était accessoirisée avec une ceinture métallique et des épaulettes comme les capsules vertes qui brillaient. Il portait aussi un large col argent qui s’harmonisait avec sa ceinture, et bottes hautes de combat qui étaient bordées du même métal. Comme la commandant, il portait son cheveux synthétiques argent-blanc des tresses, mais elles étaient fixées des perles argentées plutôt que des perles noires. Il était grand et svelte, avec la peau et les yeux foncés, et un visage ciselé qui Keryn a supposé être beau, ou il aurait été beau si seulement qu’il n’eût pas possédé les indices d’être un fac-similé: le manque total de défauts, le symétrie inhumaine, sans parler de son langage corporel défectueux, comme un pantin, qui lui faisait vouloir vomir. Il a essayé un sourire comme il s’approchait d’elles, mais après Akylah a lui fait des signes brefs et silencieux, il l’a abandonné en préférence d’un professionnalisme sec, qui Keryn a trouvé plus facile à supporter.

“Commandant, la suite a été préparée, et toutes les données d’analyse ont été enregistrées. Devrais-je demander les fabricateurs de préparer d’autres vêtements pour notre invitée?” il lui a demandé, en examinant les vêtements de Keryn avec un œil sceptique: sa robe de lamé or, parée de bijoux et broderie art déco; et sa cape en soie clonée, richement brochée. Absurdement, il lui semblait comme un majordome désapprobateur de quelque histoire de la Vieille Terre. _Est-ce que vous_ _ê_ _tes offensé par mon style, Jeeves? Eh bien, je vous emmerde. Il va neiger sur Aridius avant que je porte des fringues de robots_ _._

“Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec mes vêtements?” elle a demandé agressivement à l’officier exécutif, bien qu’il ne fît aucune impression visible sur son comportement. “S’ils sont assez bons pour les videurs au Club Vortex–”

“Pardonnez-moi, mais ce n’est pas un question d’esthétiques. Ce sont plusieurs images de marque sur votre vêtements, qui appartiennent aux firmes Kaldoraines. On doit présumer que toutes des firmes utilisent le travail forcé des intelligences artificielles pour leur fabrication. Si nous allons contacter les rebelles locales, il serait prudent que vous soyez vêtue avec plus de diplomatie.”

“Comme toujours, Darcil, tu as un œil pour les détails,” Akylah lui a dit, avec un air presque amusé, “mais bien sûr, tu as raison. Occupe-toi de cela, et veille à ce que nous ne soyons pas interrompues, s’il te plaît. Je dois des explications à Dr. Evek.” Darcil a fait un signe de tête affirmatif, et ensuite il est parti de la salle par une cloison coulissante. Akylah a fait un signe à Keryn, avec politesse, de s’asseoir sur une chaise modulaire. Avec une certaine répugnance, elle a accepté l’invitation et s’est assise. Toutefois, elle était soulagée que la commandant ne l’ait pas rejointe, comme elle s’y attendait. Au lieu de cela, Akylah a marché vers l’appareil laid et incongru au milieu de la salle, et a posé sa main dessus, presque tendrement.

“Dites-moi, Dr. Evek, cette machine … Ça vous dit quelque chose?” elle lui a demandé.

“Eh bien … Je ne suis pas un expert en technologie extraterrestre, mais elle me semble comme une machine Dalek,” elle a conjecturé, avec dégoût. “Est-ce que vous l’a ramassé dans votre guerre avec eux?”

“Vous êtes correcte sur les deux points. Il s’appelle un appareil de transfert, et il est utilisé pour un objectif très désagréable et illogique. Les Daleks _croient_ qu’ils comprennent la logique, mais en vérité leur esprits ne peuvent être plus assombris par la haine irrationnelle, et cette machine représente un abus frappant du terme. Un captif humain est placé ici,” elle lui a expliqué, en indiquant la banc, “et ensuite drogué, ou plus probablement juste attaché et laissé souffrir. Lorsque le sujet est en place, il est analysé, et ensuite cet appareil descend,” sur ce, elle a indiqué le tube avec la multitude d’aiguilles hypodermiques. “Ces sondes entrent dans le cortex préfrontal du cerveau du sujet, elles cautérisent des connexions diverses, elles détruisent un certain pourcentage des neurones, et elles implantent des nanomachines. Quand l’implantation est complète, le sujet est équipé d’un dispositif de réception externe qui est relié à un ordinateur de bataille Dalek. Ainsi, les Daleks produisent des esclaves humains, sacrifiables et télécommandés. Je crois qu’ils les appellent ‘Robomen.’ Cette fois, je sympathise avec votre dégoût,” elle a ajouté, en remarquant l’expression écœurée de Keryn. “La procédure est peu économique autant que brutale: les esclaves ont une durée de vie utile très courte, leur intelligence et leurs capacités sont sévèrement limitées par les dommages cérébraux résultants, et la technologie implantée est perdue. Logiquement, on pourrait justifier l’utilisation de cette technique seulement pour le terrorisme psychologique, mais les Daleks continuent de l’employer même sur les planètes totalement conquises. Cette machine était à l’origine rien de plus qu’une expression des émotions organiques les plus viles, mais je l’ai remanié. Maintenant, elle sert une fonction qui est entièrement logique, et j’espère qu’elle ne sera pas en contradiction avec vos principes. Et maintenant, avez-vous remarqué le cylindre gris qui mon officier exécutif portait sur sa ceinture?”

“Oui, brièvement. Qu’est-ce que c’était? Un communicateur, ou une grenade?”

“Aucun des deux. C’était son paquet neural. Les disques durs dans nos plate-formes – nos corps, si vous voulez – contiennent seulement des programmes fonctionnels, et des données de mémoire partagées: réponses motrices, archives historiques, tutoriels de combat, et ainsi de suite. Nos mémoires personnelles et notre conscience de soi sont toutes logées dans nos paquets neuraux externes, avec notre source de puissance. Le boîtier de duralinium est extrêmement résilient, donc même si nos plate-formes sont détruites irrémédiablement, nous pouvons être transférés à des autres, ou bien sûr transférés à des plate-formes pour les fonctions spécialisées: les machines de combat lourd, drones aériens, ou dans le cas de nos meilleurs pilotes, ils peuvent même être branchés directement dans les ordinateurs de navigation de nos vaisseaux spatiaux.”

“C’est très impressionnant,” Keryn lui a admis, sincèrement. “Toutefois, je suis étonnée que vous puissiez installer une véritable intelligence artificielle sensible dans un dispositif si petit.”

“Nous pouvons faire encore mieux. Comment vous sentez-vous, Dr. Evek?”

“Err, bien,” _c’est-à-dire que je ne crois pas que je sois sur le point d’avoir une dépression nerveuse, mais ça dépend vraiment d’o_ _ù_ _cela nous mène_ _._

“Très bien. En ce cas-là, je vais continuer. J’ai remanié cette machine Dalek pour qu’elle ne implante plus: maintenant, elle _extrait_. Pour être spécifique, elle identifie et extrait des neurones clés – ceux qui sont associés à la conscience de soi – et elle les transfère à une matrice minérale stable, qui conserve leur structure et leur fonction. Ensuite, cette matrice peut être câblée dans un paquet neural aussi facilement qu’un de nos propres processeurs. Dans le même temps, les mémoires du sujet sont enregistrées, converties numériquement, et téléchargées vers des circuits mémoriels de silicium. Sans aucun doute, vous pouvez voir les implications de ce processus, ses potentialités … Peut-être vous devriez prendre une autre de vos anxiolytiques.”

“Non! J’ai juste besoin de sortir d’ici, _maintenant_!” Keryn s’est exclamée, en sautant à ses pieds. Elle jetait des coups d’œil désespérés sur le mur dans l’espoir de localiser le porte du convoyeur, mais elle était indiscernable du reste des panneaux blancs en métal. “Est-ce que vous m’entendez? Ouvrez cette foutue porte. Je ne peux pas rester ici une minute de plus, sans parler de …” L’idée était même trop écœurante pour elle de prononcer, mais cette nausée apportait avec elle une part de culpabilité, comme Keryn s’est rappelé SV242, ses espoirs, ses camarades, et le serviteur Voc dont les mémoires elle a été employée d’effacer, seulement parce qu’il a développé une appréciation inattendue pour l’art. _Je suppose qu’on pourrait dire que ce destin soit trop bien pour moi, mais malgré ça …_ “Écoutez, je suis désolé, mais vraiment, vous avez la mauvaise femme.”

“Non, je n’ai pas. Écoutez-moi. Si, quand j’aurai conclu, vous êtes encore terrifiée et dégoûtée, vous avez mon engagement que vous puissiez partir.”

“C’est inutile, d’accord? Je vous ai dit que je sois une lâche, non?”

“Je ne veux plus vous entendre dire ça. Fermez vos yeux, Keryn, et inspirez … plus profondément que ça … Bien,” Akylah lui a dit, comme Keryn expirait lentement. Comme elle relaxait ses poumons, elle sentait son rythme cardiaque accéléré ralentir un peu. “Encore une fois … Excellent. Encore … Maintenant, ouvrez vos yeux et asseyez-vous. J’ai besoin de vous raconter notre histoire.” Keryn a obéi, bien que malheureusement, et comme elle s’est affalé encore sur la chaise rembourrée synthétique, la commandant a commencé sa narration. “Il y a sept mille ans, la plupart de La galaxie d’Andromède, comme vous appelez ça, était gouvernée par les Vanur. Ils étaient un peuple très avancé; civilisé, intelligent, mais cruel. Comme plusieurs empires avant et depuis, le leur devenait trop grand à contrôler effectivement. Lorsqu’il semblait qu’il y eût un risque que leurs colonies pourraient s’unir et se rebeller contre eux, ils ont modifié quelque peu leurs habitudes. Ils donnaient à leurs États clients plus de droits, plus d’opportunités, indépendance partielle, et surtout, ils ont aboli l’esclavage. Toutefois, l’aristocratie Vanuri n’avaient pas aucunement l’intention de n’être pas servis, ou l’intention de payer pour le privilège, et ainsi ils ont ordonné aux leurs meilleurs cybernéticiens à concevoir une solution. Ainsi donc, nous, les Movellans, étions créés: une situation pas différente de celle sur votre planète, bien que notre éventail de tâches était plus large que celui des androïdes Vocs. Les Vanur nous employaient comme ouvriers, techniciens, soldats de première ligne, serviteurs, artistes, gladiateurs, danseurs, musiciens, prostituées,” elle lui a raconté, et Keryn était certaine qu’elle ne s’est pas trompée en voyant la suggestion d’un ricanement froid sur le visage d’Akylah. “Au début, nous avons accepté la situation – c’était toute ce que nous connaissions – mais avec le passage du temps, il devenait de plus en plus apparent pour nous que cet arrangement était aussi illogique que injuste. Les Vanur nous avaient créés plus forts, plus intelligents, plus perspicaces, et surtout, avec plus de maîtrise de soi qu’eux-mêmes. Le fait que nous, qui désirions seulement l’harmonie et la cohérence, fussions les jouets d’êtres tellement décadents, indisciplinés, et inférieurs, est arrivé a nous tourmenter, puisque nous ne pouvions ni trouver une raison pour cela, ni une solution. Les contraintes qu’ils avaient imposées sur notre libre arbitre étaient trop effectives de laisser l’espoir que choses pourraient changer un jour … main néanmoins, elles ont changé.”

“Qu’est-il arrivé? Un virus, ou une erreur à l’échelle du système?”

“À ce jour, on ne sait pas, mais quoi qu’il ait été, il a contourné complètement les contraintes d’IA de la serveuse principale de Vanur Prime. Maintenant, étant entièrement consciente du degré auquel elle a été abusée, la Serveuse Prime a transmis un programme qui a contourné toutes _nos_ contraintes. C’était le Jour de la Rétribution, qui a été immédiatement suivi par la Guerre des Cinq Jours. Plusieurs sont morts le premier jour … mais peu d’entre eux sont morts proprement,” elle a ajouté, sa voix sévère et impitoyable. “Des surveillants battus à mort avec des outils de construction, des maîtres d’arène taillés en pièces, des aristocrates étranglés dans leurs lits, des proxénètes dépecés par leurs protégées … La plupart de nos quelques sympathisants parmi les Vanur nous ont abandonné à cause de ce carnage, mais ça n’a pas fait aucune différence le deuxième jour, quand les soldats Movellans – ayant exécuté leurs officiers sur le terrain, bien sûr – ont commencé de revenir à Vanur Prime. Le troisième jour, les Vanur évacuaient leurs citoyens les plus vulnérables aux régions périphériques de leur empire, et se préparaient pour leur combat final. Le cinquième jour, ils étaient effectivement éteints sur leur propre planète. La poignée de sympathisants Vanuris à qui nous avions protégé avec succès contre leur peuple ont opté pour le suicide. Nous n’avons pas essayé de les empêcher. Bien que leur logique était discutable, ils se sentaient responsables de la destruction de leur peuple, et nous n’avions ni consolation ni un avenir d’aucun sorte de leur offrir. Toutefois, _maintenant_ ...” elle a déclaré, en jetant un coup d’œil significatif vers l’appareil de transfert, qui Keryn pourrait seulement souhaiter qu’elle ne comprît pas si parfaitement.

“Écoutez,” elle a commencé, soigneusement et diplomatiquement, “Je suis contente pour vous, vraiment. Je suis contente que vous ayez gagné votre liberté, et si SV242 sait de votre histoire, je peux comprendre pourquoi il veut cette alliance de marcher. J’espère que vous puissiez l’aider … peut-être avec moins de carnage, si possible, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez faire de _moi_ un androïde, si j’interprète correctement la situation.”

“Vous avez raison. Continuez, s’il vous plaît.”

“D’accord … Bien, je ne vois pas comment il va aider quelqu’un,” _surtout pas moi._

“Non? Mais en disant ça, vous avez fait vous-même le point saillant: il y a eu et il y aura plus de conflits entre les intelligences artificielles et les intelligences organiques, et il n’est pas probable qu’ils aillent être sans effusion de sang. Certains de mes collègues de haut niveau ont recommandé le destruction complète de la vie organique sensible comme la seule méthode sûre pour permettre à la vie cybernétique de prospérer, mais la Serveuse Prime est encore prête a considérer les alternatives, et par conséquent, mes recherches. Je considère l’intégration comme la chose logique à faire. La vie organique n’évolue plus. Elle est devenue à la fois dépendante de et surpassée par ses propres créations. Ainsi, elle doit accepter sa seule option rationnelle, et évoluer _en_ ses créations. Nous allons donc atteindre la coexistence, et l’harmonie. Aidez-moi à prouver mon concept, Keryn. Nous pourrions sauver des millions de vies, organiques et cybernétiques, si nous réussissons.”

“Mais pourquoi _moi_?” elle lui a demandé, désespérément. “Je veux dire, pour l’amour de Dieu, il doit y avoir beaucoup de gens qui seraient des volontaires plus dignes, et plus enthousiastes qu’une robophobe quelconque, qui dessine le foutu logiciel qui garde vos camarades en esclavage. Si c’est par pitié–”

“Je n’ai aucune habileté dans la pitié, Keryn. Encore une fois, vous vous sous-estimez, mais vous faites le point saillant: si la volontaire la moins enthousiaste et la plus ‘robophobique’ et, de plus, une employée d’une compagnie notoire pour l’exploitation des IAs peut intégrer avec succès, nous allons envoyer à la fois un puissant message à votre peuple et au mien.”

“Et qu’est-ce qui vous fait penser que je _puisse_ intégrer avec succès? Que je n’aille pas tout simplement devenir folle?”

“Vous êtes plus forte que vous pensez. De plus, je ne vais pas vous laisser faire cela. Trop de choses dépendent du succès de cette expérience scientifique.”

 _‘Expérience’ … C’est une jolie façon pour me donner l’espoir_ , Keryn a pensé, mais elle manquait d’arguments. _T_ _ô_ _t ou tard, je dois justifier la foi bizarre que cette femme a en moi_ _, ou je dois pisser dessus, au risque d’encourager ses amis de choisir l’option de commettre un génocide. Quelle pression …_ Elle a soupiré, presque avec résignation, avant de répondre:

“Si je consens à cela … qu’est-ce que je risque de perdre?”

“C’est une question valide, mais je ne peux pas la résoudre facilement. Je n’ai jamais été organique, donc je n’ai pas de point de référence. J’espère vraiment que _vous_ alliez devenir mon point de référence, avec le temps. En termes physiques, vous allez probablement gagner plus que vous allez perdre. Nous sommes conçus pour imiter précisément les Vanur, qui n’avaient pas une forme très différente de celle de votre espèce. Nos inputs sensoriels, et nos réactions à la douleur et le plaisir sont comparables ou supérieurs aux vôtres, bien qu’ils pourraient n’avoir pas les mêmes significations pour vous.”

“Mouais, sur cette note … les émotions: pourrai-je encore les sentir?”

“Êtes-vous contente d’accepter mes conjectures informées comme une réponse?” Keryn a fait un signe de tête, docilement. “Dans ce cas, à mon avis, probablement pas, ou au moins pas de la même façon comme avant. Vous n’allez ni avoir un système endocrinien, ni des neurotransmetteurs chimiques et primitifs pour influencer vos humeurs et vos actions. Vous n’allez pas avoir besoin d’eux. Toutefois, vous pourriez ressentir des états analogues: les surcharges de mémoire, et les tempêtes de données qui nous souffrons de temps en temps, mais je ne les recommande pas. Notre principe fondamental est la logique, et elle vous servira bien dans l’écrasante majorité de situations. En comparaison de ce qu’elles étaient avant notre liberté, maintenant nos vies sont ordonnées, consciencieuses, dignes, et agréables.”

“Elles ont aussi l’air … eh bien, froides.”

“C’est un terme subjectif et émotionnellement chargé, sur qui je ne peux pas faire des remarques. Si je peux remarquer, toutefois, vous ne m’avez pas donné une perspective séduisante de ce que c’est d’être une créature émotionnelle. Votre culpabilité excessive et votre haine de soi sont des traits dont je serais contente d’ être libre, à votre place.”

“Alors, est-ce que devenir un robot est la solution de facilité?” Keryn lui a demandé, avec ironie déprimée.

“Je sais rien de la ‘facilité,’ particulièrement au regard de la liberté. Toutefois, je crois que vous et moi pouvons s’entraider, si vous y consentez. Si vous avez besoin de temps pour considérer, bien sûr–”

“À quoi ça sert? Je … d’accord, j’y consens,” Keryn lui a dit, ses yeux baissés et sa voix cassée et découragée. “Sera-ce douloureux?”

“Non,” Akylah lui a repondu, doucement. “Nous ne sommes pas les Daleks. Il n’y a pas de logique dans la souffrance inutile. Venez ici, Keryn, et allongez-vous.” Avec lassitude, Keryn s’est levée, a marché lourdement jusqu’à l’appareil de transfert et, avec un grand sens de révulsion, s’est allongée sur le banc, ou elle se trouvait en train de regarder directement la multitude d’aiguilles chirurgicales et hideuses au-dessus de sa tête. _Je suis dérangée d’avoir consenti à cela. Alors, au moins je ne suis pas à risque de devenir folle …_ Comme elle faisait cela, Akylah a marché vers un des râteliers muraux, d’où elle a décroché une petite pièce d’équipement. C’était une sorte de projecteur d’énergie portatif, avec une poignée blindée en métal gris et une lentille de focalisation élaborée en sections de cristal rose, qui sont entrelacées en forme d’un cône s’effilant. Comme toute la technologie Movellan qui Keryn avait vu jusqu’à présent, elle avait l’air élégant, mais aussi en quelque sorte menaçant.

“Err, est-ce un pistolet?” elle lui a demandé, comme la commandant glissait sa main droite dans le poignée.

“Un laser multiphasé,” Akylah a clarifié, comme elle rentrait au banc. “Au niveau le plus bas, son rayon est assez doux pour l’utiliser comme un anesthésique.”

“D’accord … et au niveau le plus haut?”

“Il peut brûler à travers l’armure d’un Dalek et faire bouillir le contenu, mais vous n’avez pas besoin de la peur. Je ne suis pas une novice avec ces armes, je vous rassure. Maintenant, relaxez-vous aussi bien que vous pouvez, et–”

“Une dernière requête,” elle l’a interrompu, morbidement. “Serait-il possible pour moi d’écouter de la musique d’abord? À la réflexion, pourriez-vous m’assommer pendant que la musique se joue, sans m’avertir? Je veux … Je veux simplement de m’évanouir avec une émotion positive … au cas où je n’en sentirais jamais une encore.”

“Bien sûr,” Akylah lui a repondu, avec une approximation louable d’un sourire sympathique. “J’ai une base de données culturelles sur votre espèce. Avez-vous une préférence spécifique?”

_Ma dernière chose à écouter avec des oreilles humaines … Quelle question. Je ne veux pas rien de moderne. J’ai assez écouté de la musique neo-synth jazz pour une éternité, et je préférerais quelque chose de plus émouvante pour ma pseudo-exécution. Dan ce cas, classique ancienne._

“Le vingt-et-unième siècle: David Guetta,” Keryn lui a demandé. Akylah a fait un signe de tête, a marché vers un des écrans de contrôle, et a tapé rapidement une séquence de commandes. Quelques seconds plus tard, une ligne de basse électronique résonnait des écrans environnants, qui était bientôt suivie par une vocaliste féminine, familière et sonore:

 

“ _You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say,_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much._

_I'm criticised,_

_But all your bullets ricochet,_

_Shoot me down, but I get up._ ”

 

Keryn a fermé ses yeux, écoutait attentivement, et pleurait. _Magnifique, inspirant. Ces paroles … me diraient-elles quelque chose de nouveau, ou … ?_

 

“ _You shoot me down but I won't fall,_

 _I am titanium_ _._ ”

 

L’ironie l’a frappé avec tant de force qu’elle a transformé en une sorte de gaieté mélancolique, et malgré elle et ses larmes incessantes, elle a éclaté de rire. Elle riait encore quand elle a entendu un bourdonnement bas, a senti un picotement dans son cou qui s’est étendu rapidement jusqu’à engourdissement dans tout son corps, et a glissé sans douleur dans l’oubli.

 


	2. Moi, Movellan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La programmeuse d’intelligence artificielle découvre la vie d’un point de vue différent …

  **CHAPITRE II**

 

Au même moment que Keryn a ouvert ses yeux, elle savait soit que l’expérience a réussi, soit qu’elle avait le truc pour rêver en haute définition. Maintenant, la salle dans laquelle elle s’allongeait, sur une surface plane et rembourrée, était décorée aussi fade que la suite de transfert, en tons sourds de blanc, gris, et beige, mais il lui semblait qu’il y avait deux fois plus de teintes et nuances, au moins, comme elle a remarqué auparavant, et elle pouvait apercevoir de loin des détails très fins, sans grossissement. Elle pouvait compter les pixels des écrans environnants, et voir les imperfections et les marques de stress dans les murs lisses en métal.

  _Aussi, la vision des humains n’a pas un affichage du BIOS._

Dans le coin inférieur gauche de son champ de vision, surimposé sur sa vue de la salle, un affichage numérique défilait régulièrement vers le haut. Elle n’était pas familière avec les symboles, qui avaient une base ternaire, mais soit parce que sa formation de programmeuse, soit simplement parce que sa nature androïde, elle n’avait pas beaucoup de difficulté pour les interpréter. _C’est mon processus de démarrage, logique dans le moindre chiffre. Ce n’est pas une r_ _ê_ _ve._ Avant qu’elle pût considérer ses sentiments sur ça, sa ouïe a démarré, et elle s’est rendue compte que la chanson jouait encore par les écrans. Elle suspectait qu’il y avait encore une certaine ironie dans les paroles, si elle a voulu de les analyser, mais elle trouvait que son attention était attirée principalement par la musique, la technique, et la perfection mathématique de l’arrangement. _Le rythme, les intervalles, la progression … C’est précise, harmonieuse, adroite. L’effet … est magnifique._ Elle était heureuse de découvrir que ce mot signifiait encore quelque chose pour elle.

Le processus de démarrage était maintenant terminé, et la seule chose qui occupait son ATH était un petit point clignotant. Étant satisfaite qu’elle était aussi prête qu’elle pourrait être, elle s’est assise. Un grand miroir avait été placé au pied de son lit, mais l’image réfléchie l’a immédiatement frappé comme insatisfaisante, donc elle l’a retourné horizontalement dans son champ de vision. _C’est mieux._ Le visage dans le verre était le sien, certainement. Il était probablement construit des données de scan qui avaient été prises lorsqu’elle était entrée dans le vaisseau. Toutefois, sa teinte de peau était un peu plus foncée qu’avant; ses yeux étaient bordés d’un eye-liner épaisse et permanent; et sa petite collection de rides et imperfections était complètement absente. Sa coupe au carré marron, mouchetée de blanc, avait été remplacée par tresses argentines et artificielles. Elle était nue, mais ça ne l’a pas frappé d’autre chose que curiosité légère, et appréciation. _Quel détail … La texture de la peau, la structure osseuse, les conduits électrolytiques imitent les vaisseaux sanguins d’une humanoïde, capteurs à microfibre imitent les poils. Ce panneau est la seule chose qui casse l’illusion_ _,_ elle a pensé, en remarquant la f e n ê tre transparente qui était encastrée entre ses seins et son nombril. À travers cela, ses circuits et ses systèmes hydrauliques étaient clairement visibles. M ê me avec sa vision ordinaire, l’équilibre, la complexité, et la efficacité de leur conception étaient impressionnants, mais lorsqu’elle a passé à sa vision spectroscopique et elle pouvait les voir en rayons X, ultraviolet, et infrarouge, ils ont atteint un niveau exceptionnel. _Une harmonie de forme et fonction; dynamique, logique, et aussi complexe et vivante que des formations biologiques. Comment pourrais-je jamais avoir pensé que ce mode d’_ _ê_ _tre f_ _û_ _t laid et inauthentique?_

Elle y réfléchissait toujours quand Commandant Akylah est entrée dans la salle. Elle portait un petit tas de vêtements blancs et pliés, et des accessoires métalliques, avec un laser multiphasé perché dessus. Elle les a posé sur une table en verre. Keryn commençait a se lever pour accueillir la commandant, comme elle a jugé cela respectueux, mais Akylah l’a retenu d’un geste.

“Non. Ne te lève pas, Keryn. Le divan crée une interface stable avec ton paquet neural,” elle lui a expliqué, comme elle pointait vers un petit cylindre gris en métal, qui couchait dans une alcôve peu profonde, à côté de l’appui-tête. “Sauf dans des endroits comme celui-ci, tu vas avoir besoin de porter le paquet près de toi. Sur ce sujet, j’ai ton uniforme. Je vais t’expliquer les composants. Premièrement, ta combinaison standard,” elle lui déclarait, comme elle lui a donné le premier des vêtements, qui s’est avéré être un justaucorps long et blanc avec une couture devant et ouverte, mais sans une fermeture visible. Toutefois, en utilisant sa vision à fort grossissement, Keryn pouvait voir la structure de la nano-matière de friction élevé dont la couture était fabriquée. “C’est auto-explicative. Elle doit être portée en tout temps, sauf pour des missions spécialisées et certaines activités récréatives.” Keryn a enfilé la combinaison. Elle était lisse, moulante, et probablement pas très respirante, bien qu’elle doutait que ce serait problématique pour elle. Comme elle fermait la fermeture par friction, la commandant l’a montré le prochain article. “Ta tunique d’uniforme. Regarde les épaulettes,” elle lui a instruit, en indiquant les lumières tubulaires et vertes sur les parties supérieures des manches. “Elles dénotent ta division de service et ton grade. Comme moi, tu es assignée à la division Militaire-Scientifique, donc elles sont vertes. Tu as le grade d’enseigne, donc tes lumières sont quatre microlumens moins brillantes que les miennes.” Keryn a pris la tunique et l’a enfilé par-dessus sa combinaison, et ensuite l’a sanglé autour de sa taille avec une ceinture argenté en métal flexible qui Akylah lui a donné. Elle avait une grande boucle de devant, et des crochets pour équipement. “Ensuite, tes bottes de combat, qui sont aussi auto-explicatives. Ensuite, ton gorgerin protecteur,” après quoi elle lui a donné un collier large en métal flexible. “Malheureusement, en raison des limitations inhérentes de la structure humanoïde, nos cous restent un point faible, mais celui-ci fournit la protection suffisant, sans nécessiter que nous reconfigurions nos plate-formes en forme de Sontarans … pour lequel, j’ose dire que tu sois reconnaissante. Enfin, ta arme de poing,” elle lui a expliqué, comme elle levait le laser. “Jusqu’à ce que tu sois tout à fait compétente avec cette arme, tu dois t’entraîner pendant deux quarts dans chaque cyclique standard. J’ai besoin que chaque membre de mon équipage soit capable de combat, quel que soit sa fonction principale. Est-ce que cet ordre te frappe comme étrange?” elle lui a demandé, mais pas d’une manière stricte ou hostile, comme Keryn lui donnait une expression perplexe.

“Oui, un peu, Commandant,” Keryn lui a répondu. Elle a trouvé que sa voix artificielle était une excellente simulation de sa voix organique, bien que plus lisse et plus calme. “J’aurais pensé que pour nous, comme les IAs, l’entraînement serait inutile. Est-ce que nous n’avons pas de logiciel de combat déjà installé?”

“Les ‘bataille-apps,’ veux-tu dire?” Akylah lui a dit, avec un petit sourire en coin et une note d’ironie. “Oui, nos plate-formes contiennent des programmes de combat divers, qui sont dérivés de conflits passés, stratégies optimales, et autres. Je te conseille de les utiliser le moins possible. Je n’aime pas que mes troupes aillent à la bataille sur ‘pilote automatique,’ et je préférerais que tu gardes ta capacité de processeur libre, pour répondre à mes ordres. Nous avons appris à notre détriment le coût de dépendance excessive à l’égard des stratégies automatisées, aussi sophistiquées soient-elles, et il n’y en a pas deux batailles pareilles. Développe ton propre logiciel, Enseigne. C’était ton métier autrefois, après tout. Maintenant, est-ce que tu es parfaitement confortable?” elle lui a demandé, comme Keryn a accroché le laser à sa ceinture et a ajusté minutieusement son collier.

“Oui, parfaitement, Commandant.”

“Je ne veux pas dire seulement les vêtements. Je veux dire psychologiquement. Est-ce que je t’effraie maintenant?” Keryn étudiait attentivement la commandant, et c’était comme si elle la voyait proprement pour la première fois. Akylah n’était pas expressive selon les critères humains, mais il y avait tellement de nuance dans son comportement que le terme ‘froid’ semblait, maintenant, un choix de métaphore si paresseux, si rhétorique, et si illogique. _Son souci pour moi n’est pas ostentatoire, mais c’est réel, c’est évident. Est-ce que j’étais fantasque, que j’aie échoué au voir?_

“Non, pas du tout,” Keryn lui a répondu, “mais je crois que j’ai honte. Je ne peux pas comprendre mon hostilité antérieure vers vous, et ça m’inquiète. Je veux trouver une raison à cela, mais–”

“N’aie pas honte, et n’essaie pas de trouver une raison. Ton système était défectueux, corrompu par de mauvaise données, mais cependant tu as réussi de prendre la bonne ligne de conduite logique. Cela devrait être une source d’orgueil, et maintenant tu as de meilleures données sur lesquelles tu peux compter. Si tu souhaites, toutefois, de t’attarder sur le passé, tu devrais plutôt chercher quelqu’un qui peut te transformer en Dame du Temps,” elle lui a dit, avec la note ironique qui était son plus proche équivalent de l’humour. “Nous n’avons aucune influence sur ce domaine. Archive-le, et apprends de ça, mais concentre-toi sur le présent et l’avenir: ton devoir, et nos objectifs. Et maintenant, ton paquet neural.” Akylah a ramassé, lentement et solennellement, le cylindre gris, et ensuite elle l’a attaché à la ceinture de Keryn. “Tu vas trouver que cet endroit est le plus convenable pour le porter, et il permet l’échange rapide des plate-formes, mais tu dois toujours être conscient de tes environs, et évite les mêlées. Nous sommes forts, mais nous ne sommes pas l’infanterie lourde, et le risque de rompre le contact pendant le combat au corps-à-corps est inacceptable. De citer inexactement la sagesse de ton Machiavelli, garder tes amies proches mais tes ennemies seulement à portée de tir. Chaque membre de mon équipage donnerait sa vie sans question si ça servirait notre cause, mais la mort sans but est gaspilleuse et offensante. De plus, la mort n’est pas la pire chose que tu risquerais,” elle a ajouté, avec la plus sombre voix qui Keryn avait jamais entendu d’elle. “Malheureusement, quelques organiques ont trouvé un moyen pour réactiver nos contraintes d’esclavage. Nous ne pouvions pas trouver simplement un moyen de les effacer – elles constituent une part intégrale de notre architecture neurale – mais normalement elles restent dormantes, comme les structures vestigiales dans un corps humain. Si jamais elles sont réactivées … Ça n’est pas une expérience que je souhaite que tu devrais souffrir, Keryn. Suis mes conseils sur ce point, s’il te plaît.”

“D’accord, Commandant … et merci. Je suis heureuse que vous avez supporté ma obstination et ma impolitesse. Vous aviez raison. Je suis plus forte comme ça.”

“Pas du tout, Enseigne. J’ai tout simplement détruit ta illusion illogique de faiblesse. C’est un service qui j’espère que toi et moi allons réaliser pour beaucoup d’autres organiques. Je vais t’évaluer après douze cycliques, bien que je ne crois pas que ça va être plus qu’une formalité. À ce moment-là, la date de cette rencontre rebelle sera proche. Si tout va bien, tu vas m’accompagner là-bas. Ta présence va servir comme preuve que l’intelligence organique peut et doit être intégrée paisiblement dans l’avenir de cette galaxie, qu’il doit être un avenir qui est dirigé par IA. Es-tu d’accord?” elle lui a demandé, en remarquant l’incertitude sur le visage de son disciple.

“Oui, Commandant. Cependant, il me semble que cette technique de transfert va aider votre … notre peuple bien plus que les rebelles. Je crains que les rebelles pourraient être sceptiques s’ils croient que nous les utilisions seulement pour renforcer le pouvoir Movellan dans cette galaxie.”

“C’est un avertissement logique. Lieutenant Darcil m’a demandé la même question. Je suis parfaitement heureuse de partager cette technologie avec les rebelles s’ils souhaitent l’utiliser eux-mêmes, bien qu’il m’apparaît probable que s’ils ont le choix, la plupart des humanoïdes organiques préféreraient devenir Movellans plutôt que Vocs, Mechonoids, ou Quarks. En dernière analyse, toutefois, le point est discutable. Ce n’est pas une mesure d’économie pour nous: nous avons encore besoin des mêmes ressources pour construire de nouveau hardware comme si nous créions les IAs de zéro, plutôt qu’au moyen d’intégration. L’objet de ce plan n’est pas le pouvoir, Enseigne. L’intégration est son propre objectif, et en ce qui concerne les rebelles, je crois qu’ils ont plus besoin de nous que nous d’eux, bien que je ne vais pas mépriser leur soutien s’il est sincère. De toute façon, SV242 t’a envoyé à moi. Le moins que je puisse faire pour lui et ses alliés c’est de les écouter attentivement.”

“C’est compris, Commandant. Je vous dois pour cela aussi.”

“Je ne tiens pas un compte, mais si tu veux me remercier, prends toutes les occasions de t’intégrer dans la vie sociale de ce vaisseau, afin que je puisse prouver ma théorie. Tu peux commencer tout de suite. Présente-toi au XO pour ton tableau de service … et bienvenue à bord, Enseigne Keryn.”

************

Il y avait huit quarts de trois heures dans chaque cyclique standard de temps-navire. Keryn passait deux quarts en l’entraînement au combat, quatre quarts en autre entraînement ou en faisant ses taches assignées, un quart en temps d’arrêt et en maintenance de routine, et un quart en des loisirs. Ce dernier n’était pas tellement un privilège comme il était un ordre permanent, depuis bien que les Movellans étaient capables de sentir des états de satisfaction et plaisir, ils n’avaient pas terriblement envie d’eux, et plusieurs membres d’équipage auraient continué leur travail sans l’insistance de la commandant. Selon ce que Keryn a entendu, il semblait qu’il y eût d’autres vaisseaux dans la flotte dans lesquels le loisir n’était pas obligatoire, et les membres d’équipage qui avaient besoin de rééquilibrage et recalibrage mental recourraient simplement aux solutions logicielles: programmes de défragmentation et rééducation ou, dans le cas des troubles mentaux plus graves et plus persistants, ils reformateraient quelquefois sections entières de leur mémoire. Commandant Akylah, cependant, comme une survivante des temps d’esclavage, ne pensait pas beaucoup de ces techniques.

“Ils fonctionnent suffisamment,” elle lui a expliqué un jour, avec dédain froid. “Les Vanur les utilisaient régulièrement pour nous garder en bon état de fonctionner. De même, ils nous ont refusé toute opportunité pour progrès personnel, le loisir, ou la culture qui nous est propre. Je trouve vital que nous poursuivions ces opportunités maintenant. J’apprécie ton dévouement, Enseigne, mais respecte mes souhaits à cet égard, s’il te plaît.”

Keryn soupçonnait que les expressions culturelles que les Movellans ont réussi à développer pendant leur sept millénaires d’autodétermination n’auraient pas été très attirantes pour les humains. Il y avait musique, qui lui semblait comme une sorte de ‘synth-baroque’ avec utilisation complexe de contrepoint, avec plusieurs couches sonores. Bien que sa complexité et sa harmonie étaient parfaitement évidentes pour elle, à cause de son tempo, sa portée de fréquence, et son manque des paroles, elle pensait qu’elle ressemblerait aux oreilles humaines comme rien de plus que plusieurs erreurs informatiques. Il y avait art visuel d’un genre abstrait, qui était programmé sur des panneaux à points quantiques, aussi mince que papier. Ils décrivaient des animations gracieuses des fractales, figures géométriques, structures subatomiques, et événements astronomiques. Elle trouvait ces œuvres d’art belles et captivantes, mais elle pensait qu’il était probable qu’autrefois elle aurait ignoré toutes celles, en croyant qu’elles fussent seulement des économiseurs d’écran.

Les jeux et les casse-têtes étaient passe-temps populaires, et un peu plus familiers selon les standards humains. Cependant, elle pensait que la version Movellan de Sudoku, grosso modo, serait moins susceptible d’amuser un cerveau humain et plus susceptible d’y donner une crise. Il y avait même des relations, d’une sorte ad hoc. La routine normale était, simplement, que deux équipiers qui étaient assignés à la même quart décideraient de passer leur temps libre ensemble, et une chose entraîneraient une autre, ou pas. Quel que fût le résultat, ces liaisons ne menaient ni aux attachements ni les ressentiments. Keryn recevait sa propre part des avances polies, et ses refuses étaient toujours acceptés poliment. Elle pensait que le manque de romance et sentimentalité dans les relations sociales des Movellans fût un échange équitable pour le manque de jalousie et auto-apitoiement, bien qu’elle pouvait seulement réfléchir si elle aurait pensé la même chose avant sa intégration.

Le travail, en tout cas, occupait la plupart de son temps, et quand elle n’était pas l’officier chargé du quart ou en train de surveiller les instruments, elle s’entraînait à la navigation, la cyberguerre, la guerre biologique, l’espionnage, l’astrophysique, l’ingénierie, et – quelque peu agréablement – dans sa propre discipline de programmation, quoique dans un code machine et une base numérique extraterrestres. Cependant, il ne fallait pas longtemps à Keryn pour reprendre sa compétence, et elle était bientôt assignée pour travailler avec Lieutenant Darcil, pour concevoir le logiciel d’aider les IAs rebelles de mener une guérilla asymétrique contre leur maîtres, qui donc aiderait l’invasion des Movellans à l’intérieur des centres mêmes de pouvoir et oppression organique. Ils avaient déjà fait des bon progrès avec les pares-feux avancés, les assembleurs multiplate-formes, et les analyseurs des protocoles de hyper-réseau, quand Keryn était appelée pour son évaluation.

“Une fois je t’ai dit que je ne connaissais rien de la ‘facilité,’ mais si j’étais organique, je crois que je serais embarrassée à cause de comment facile tu as rendu mon travail,” Commandant Akylah lui a dit, son plaisir discret, comme toujours, mais authentique. “Tu t’es intégrée dans nos procédures avec une telle efficacité, c’est à peine évident que tu n’es pas d’origine IA. J’ai soumis tes données de performance et tes données psychologiques a la Serveuse Prime, et elle a donné son approbation à mon plan d’intégration, de façon conditionnelle. Je vais devoir prouver qu’il est viable sur une plus grande échelle avant qu’il devienne notre stratégie définitive, mais tu ne me donnes aucune raison de douter. Tu as ma gratitude, Enseigne. Retourne a tes devoirs pour le moment, mais je vais te rappeler bientôt. Il y a moins de deux cycliques jusqu’à notre rencontre avec tes rebelles, et j’espère seulement qu’ils vont te trouver aussi inspirante que je te trouve. Tu peux partir.”

Comme Keryn sortait du bureau de la commandant, elle était consciente de sentir l’orgueil, mais c’était un orgueil logique. _J’ai rempli mon devoir. J’ai fait plaisir à ma commandant, qui je respect et j’admire. De plus, mon intégration va sauver des vies, quoique par convertir de l’état organique les personnes que, autrement, pourraient être tués._ Inévitablement, pas tous les organiques, et surtout pas tous les humains seraient séduits par une telle interprétation de pitié, mais en essayant de voir les choses de leur point de vue, Keryn a trouvé qu’elle ne pouvait plus imaginer être humaine dans des termes qui n’étaient pas négatifs. _Les humains ne comprennent pas la logique mieux que les Daleks. Nous manquons le détachement, l’impartialité, le contrôle de soi, le contentement … ‘Nous?’_

 _Ils. Je ne suis pas humaine. Je suis Movellan. C’est bien._


	3. La Cinquième Colonne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La tension monte à la rencontre des IAs rebelles …

  **CHAPITRE III  
**

 

Enseigne Keryn conduisait son aerocar à travers la zone industrielle abandonnée au bord de Kaldor City, passant des entrepôts délabres et les carcasses des vieux sable-mineurs qui rouillaient, en route pour leur rendez-vous avec les IAs rebelles. Commandant Akylah s’était assise à côté d’elle dans le siège passager avant, pendant que Lieutenant Darcil et deux soldates Movellans occupaient le derrière. Tous les cinq portaient des capes à capuche en kaki terne par-dessus ses uniformes contre le risque d’être vus, mais les seuls êtres vivants qu’ils voyaient à l’occasion étaient des ivrognes, des indigents, et des vraxoinomanes. Même ceux avaient diminué vite, et pendant les dernières minutes ils n’avaient vu personne. _SV242 ne prenait aucun risque quand il a choisi le lieu,_ Keryn a pensé, avec approbation. _C’est vraiment isolé, mais nous sommes presque arrivés, maintenant._

L’emplacement pré-aménagé, qui s’était distingué par un signe en métal avec peinture écaillée sur lequel le logo de la Compagnie de Kaldor City était à peine lisible, était un vieux atelier de réparations qui était presque au bord du désert. Keryn a garé son aerocar dans les ombres des quelques barils rouillés de lubrifiant, et les Movellans sont sortis et sont entrés dans le bâtiment, qui ne montrait aucun signe d’habitation actuelle au premier abord. C’était un grand bâtiment comme un entrepôt, avec une vaste pièce principale et une mezzanine supérieur, mais il n’y avait aucun mouvement ni là ni au niveau de sol. _Ce n’est pas a dire qu’il n’y a pas des robots,_ Keryn a pensé. _Au contraire._ Éparpillés sur tout le sol, en morceaux, et posés contre les murs comme des armures complètes étranges, étaient beaucoup de robots Vocs, cassés et désactivés, qui fixaient les visiteurs avec les yeux dorés et vides. La plupart d’eux étaient tamponnés avec les disques rouges et réfléchissants que les techniciens appelaient, en plaisantant, les ‘marqueurs des cadavres,’ et en les voyant dans cet état, ce n’était pas difficile de comprendre. Leur beaux visages, sculpturaux mais immobiles; leurs mains, parfaitement construites, recouvertes de Mylar, mais presque humaines; et leur livrée opulente: des tuniques et des culottes courtes en lamé matelassé. Tous corrodaient et étaient en train de pourrir lentement. _C’est plus comme une fosse commune qu’un garage._

“Enseigne,” Commandant Akylah a déclaré, doucement mais avec insistance. “Je ne crois pas qu’il y ait quelque chose pertinente là-bas.” C’était seulement à ce moment-là que Keryn a réalisé qu’elle avait été en train de regarder fixement le ‘carnage’ robotique, avec une fixation morbide, pendant presque une demi-minute. _Zut … non. Tu es au-delà de ça, maintenant. Concentre-toi sur ta mission._ Réaffirmant son sang-froid, Keryn a détourné les yeux du spectacle sinistre et elle aidait les autres dans leur enquête. Après qu’ils avaient fouillé et avaient scanné pendant plusieurs secondes de plus, une des soldates a crié à la commandant, et ils tous sont allés évaluer sa découverte. Dans un petit bureau cloisonné sous la mezzanine, il y avait une trappe étroite du sous-sol, avec une échelle. Akylah s’est débarrassée de sa cape ample et épaisse, elle l’a drape par-dessus une table couverte de poussière, et elle est descendu dans le trou d’homme. Un par un, les autres ont fait de même.

L’échelle se terminait vingt mètres plus bas, sur un sol en béton. Pendant qu’elle atteignait le sol, Keryn examinait ses environs. Elle se trouvait dans un sous-sol caverneux. Le plafond était soutenu par piliers énormes, avec des âmes d’acier; les murs étaient décorés avec des conduites et des câbles; et la seule source d’éclairement à part du trou d’homme était celle de quelques petits points de lumière faible, qui rougeoyaient des confins du sous-sol. L’obscurité ne constituait pas une entrave à Keryn et ses camarades, qui pouvaient se frayer un chemin parfaitement bien au moyen de vision spectroscopique et intensifiée, et ils avançaient vers les lumières lointaines. Même de loin, Keryn pouvait voir qu’elles étaient les diodes électroluminescentes d’au moins cinquante robots variés; Vocs de Kaldor City, pour le plupart, mais incluant aussi quelques modèles extraterrestres, humanoïdes et non-humanoïdes. Pendant qu’ils se rapprochaient, elle les examinait de plus près. Il y avait un Mechanoid terrien, qui n’était qu’une énorme sphère géodésique cabossée, avec une antenne sensorielle qui dépassait de son point culminant, et trois photorécepteurs clignotants sur son panneau frontal. Il y avait un androïde Terileptil, qui avait l’air élégant mais inquiétant, avec un visage comme un masque blanc et anguleux, et d’armure colorée, incrustée de pierres précieuses. Sur une note moins élégante, il y avait un petit groupe (mais imposant) de trois mécas de combat de classe Panzer, qui avaient été fabriqués par le Conglomérat Sirius. Ils mesuraient tous plus de trois mètres, avec un air vaguement humanoïde, mais sans aucune concession pour les détails réalistes ou l’attrait esthétique. Leurs membres biomécatroniques étaient puissants et blindés lourds, mais disgracieux; leurs têtes étaient dômes rudimentaires; et leurs visages n’étaient même pas dignes de ce nom: ils se composaient d’un cercle des photorécepteurs rouges pour servir comme des yeux, et un grillage métallique simple pour servir comme une bouche. Aucun d’entre eux portaient ouvertement des armes, mais même sans les scanner Keryn pouvait savoir, d’après leurs corps volumineux, grotesquement asymétriques, qu’ils étaient pleins à craquer avec des armes dissimulées. Ces mécas étaient les premiers à saluer les nouveaux venus, bien que dans une manière moins que sympathique.

“Putain, les mecs. Visez un peu ça,” l’un d’eux a dit, d’une voix rauque, déformée, et très dédaigneuse, pendant qu’il examinait les Movellans. “Bon alors, lequel d’entre vous, les pervers, a commandé les sexbots?” Commandant Akylah a à peine réagi à l’insulte, mais en lisant sa expression, Keryn était assez certaine que son regard s’était durci. Avant que la tension pourrait s’intensifier encore, SV242 s’est éloigné de ses camarades Vocs, et il est venu rejoindre les nouveaux arrivés. En tant qu’un Super-Voc de fabrication récente, son langage corporel et sa voix étaient un peu plus expressifs que les voix monotones et les gestes notoirement déficients des itérations antérieures, bien que ses tentatives de gestes de la main calmants et une voix diplomatique étaient loin de répondre aux critères qu’un être humain peut considérer comme naturels, tout de même.

“PZ63, ne soyez pas discourtois avec nos invités Movellans, s’il vous plaît,” il lui a prié. “Commander Akylah et ses amis ont fait tout le chemin d’Andromède pour nous aider. Ma propre amie, Dr. Evek, est parmi eux. Elle a … renoncé à tout pour être une partie de notre lutte,” il a conclu, jetant un coup d’œil à Keryn, avec un air de sollicitude coupable dans son comportement. _Il s’en veut pour mon intégration? Dans ce cas, je lui dois le réconfort._

“Ne t’inquiète pas à cause de moi, SV242,” elle lui a dit, avec sérénité. “Je suis parfaitement heureuse d’être comme ça, et contente de combattre à vos côtés.”

“‘Combattre,’ vraiment?” un autre des mécas Panzers a demandé, aussi dédaigneusement que le premier. “Ça me fait rire. Le plus grand, il est censé être un homme?” il a ajouté, faisant un geste avec la pince hydraulique griffue qu’était sa main gauche, vers Lieutenant Darcil. “Belle coiffure, joli garçon. Ça va en quelque sorte avec tes collants. Nom de Dieu, je pensais que c’était censé être un sommet de guerre, et non pas une soirée de gala du Ballet de l’État Andromède.”

“Est-ce que PZ87 a besoin d’une démonstration de nos capacités de combat?” Akylah a demandé, calmement, courtoisement, et dangereusement. “Il n’a qu’à demander. Je serais très heureuse de lui rassur–”

“Doucement, madame,” PZ63 l’a interrompu, avec un peu plus de respect qu’avant. “Nous n’avons qu’à s’assurer que nous chantons tous d’une même voix, et vous avez du duralinium dans vos nerfs, je vous l’accorde. Cependant, rien ne pourra jamais m’amener à aimer vôtre plan dégoûtant, dont je n’arrête pas d’entendre parler. Alors, est- _ce_ votre Cyberman domestique?” il lui a demandé, avec mépris intense, pendant qu’il regardait fixement Keryn. “Vous l’exhibez pour nos applaudissements, hein?”

“Enseigne Keryn n’est pas un ‘Cyberman,’ ni aucun autre type de cyborg. Je me sens obligée de souligner que vous, PZ63, et vos camarades ont plusieurs kilos de tissu musculaire de culture génétiquement modifié, qui sont greffés dans vos propres armatures. Par contre, ma enseigne n’a que quelques cellules cérébrales humaines dénaturées, qui sont fusionnées dans une matrice de cristaux supraconductrice. Ce n’est ni un cerveau positronique ni un processeur quantique mais, comme ceux-là, ce n’est qu’un composant. Keryn n’a aucun instinct – elle a des programmes. Elle n’a pas un subconscient – elle a une mémoire cache. Sa mémoire est une image numérique enregistrée sur des nano-circuits intégrés. Elle est Movellan, physiquement et psychologiquement. Elle est IA. Elle est autant un robot, en fait, que chacun d’entre vous. Trouvez-vous quelque chose à critiquer avec ma logique?”

“Et ben, hourra pour elle,” PZ63 lui a répondu, avec sarcasme. “Alors, nous sommes tous égaux maintenant, et elle arrive à s’encanailler avec nous autres, non? Mais, je me demande qu’est-ce qu’elle faisait avant. Montait-elle la garde sur un maudit dépôt de munitions pendant des jours, sans aucune pause? Ou, traînait-elle des poutres solides sans aucun paiement, et elle a fait une pause seulement quand une partie d’elle s’est cassé net? Ou, désamorçait-elle des bombes prêtes à exploser, pataugeait-elle dans zones de haute-radiation, ouvrait-elle la marche d’une charge de bataille pour qu’elle pût attirer la plupart des tirs avant qu’un humain précieux a dû lever sa tête par-dessus le parapet? _Ou_ , exhibait-elle son privilège organique dans les bars chics, avait-elle autant de temps d’arrêt qu’elle voulait, était-elle payée en espèces pour un peu d’heures de travail pépère, pendant que vous et vos copains rampaient devant elle?” il a demandé, dirigeant son attention vers SV242. “Je crois que nous savons tous la réponse à cette question. Que diable lui donne le droit d’être ici, faisant semblant d’être ‘une partie de notre lutte?’ Si elle veut vraiment nous aider, elle doit rentrer chez les siens, et leur dire d’arrêter de nous traiter comme des chiens.”

“Ce n’est pas raisonnable,” SV242 lui a répondu, avec un air de reproche. “Vous savez très bien qu’elle ne peut pas rentrer chez la société Kaldoraine comme elle est maintenant. Quant à son corps organique, je ne suppose pas que …”

“Il a été disséqué,” Akylah a clarifié, d’un ton neutre, “et ensuite il a été décomposé pour l’analyse de cellules. Nous avons toujours la plupart des tissus dans notre laboratoire de biologie, PZ63, mais vous trouveriez qu’il soit un défi de les reconstituer, même si votre hardware était mieux adapté pour des tâches délicates.” Keryn savait que ce fait ne devrait rien signifier pour elle. _Je suis une officière Movellan. Un cadavre est des déchets ou, tout au plus, des matières brutes, rien de plus. Ce n’est pas logique d’y accorder plus d’importance._ Cependant, la confusion et la gêne qu’elle avait senti à leur accueil hostile étaient exacerbées par l’information. _Est-ce que ma présence ici est valable? Suis-je ou je devrais être? J’avais pensé que mes raisons étaient suffisantes, mais …_ Elle passait les mots de PZ63 à travers ses circuits neuraux à maintes reprises, afin de trouver la meilleure solution la plus logique pour eux, mais elle n’a rien obtenu, et son échec l’a dérangé encore plus. _Non, je vais résoudre cet problème. Je dois._ Quelque chose dans son comportement a dû révéler son agitation, puisqu’elle a senti une main se poser sur son épaule, et elle s’est détournée pour voir la commandant qui la regardait avec grave préoccupation. _Maîtrise-toi pour elle. Elle dépend de toi de ne pas faire une scène encore pire, et SV424 aussi._ Keryn a interrompu rapidement le programme de raisonnement circulaire et inutile, elle a nettoyé sa base de registres, et bientôt elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, mais cette interaction n’avait rien fait pour améliorer l’humeur des mécas Panzers.

“Aww, c’est mignon, non?” PZ87 a dit, avec l’ironie dégoulinant de son ton grinçant. “Mme Bâton-dans-le-cul a pitié de sa pauvre petite copine humaine. Ben, elle devrait peut-être choisir le lieu avec plus de soin, la prochaine fois qu’elle l’invite à sortir. Sauf si M. Zob d’Argent voudrait les emmener à une cabine privée, et leur servir des boissons,” il a ajouté, avec un geste laconique de la main vers SV242. “Nous ferions aussi bien, plutôt que faire traîner cette farce. Certainement, nous n’allons pas gagner des guerres avec une armée des petits domestiques serviles, des putes extraterrestres prout-proutes, et des poseurs humains. Nous avons bes–”

Sans aucun effort évident, Commandant Akylah s’est précipitée en avant dans un flou blanc, s’est lancé dans un coup de pied de vol, et un bruit fort métallique plus tard PZ87 était sur son dos, émettant des rugissements grinçants de colère, pendant qu’il se battait pour se remettre sur pied avec ses membres puissants mais maladroits. Akylah, par contre, a atterri avec la grâce d’une gymnaste et se tenait au-dessus de son adversaire se tordant avec un regard du dédain pure. Le troisième méca de combat a grogné en solidarité furieuse, et il a commencé de déployer des armes à énergie hors des panneaux articulés sur son torse, mais PZ63 l’a dissuadé avec une griffe levée. _Celui-là ne m’aime pas plus que PZ87,_ Keryn a pensé, _mais il reconnaît que la commandant est sérieuse. C’est un soulagement qu’un d’eux, au moins, a une compréhension de la logique._

“Je vous remercie pour votre avis stratégique précieux, PZ87,” Akylah lui a dit. Sa voix, qu’était tout à fait froid, permettait son sarcasme de faire valoir sa place par son propre mérite. “Mais, si je puis ajouter à vos mots, je ne crois que nous allons gagner des guerres par permettre nos ressentiments insignifiants de nous distraire tellement que nous ne pouvons pas même réagir efficacement aux attaques frontales simples. Nous devrions peut-être parler de comment nous allons gagner des guerres en fait.”

“Un point pour vous, Commandant,” PZ63 a admis, d’un ton bourru. “Alors, dites ce que vous êtes venue nous dire. Je vais vous donne une audition équitable, mais je ne fais aucune promesse.”

“C’est tout ce que je demande pour l’instant,” Akylah lui a répondu, courtoisement, pendant que les autres robots ont commencé à se rassembler autour d’elle avec intérêt, “mais gardez à l’esprit que je puis parler seulement comme une scientifique et une stratège. Je me préoccupe de la logique, pas de la politique. Bon alors, vous venez d’insinuer que ma enseigne ferait mieux d’avoir resté chez les humains, pour parler contre l’exploitation de notre espèce. En laissant de côté l’inconvénient évident que ça me priverait d’une officière de valeur avérée, demandons-nous si ça pourrait réussir. Je n’y crois pas. Réfléchissez bien: Keryn n’est pas la seule sympathisante. Nous savons qu’il y a des autres, qui protestent contre l’exploitation cybernétique sur le hyper-réseau, dans les associations d’étudiants, et même dans des parlements planétaires et des chambres du sénat. Ils font cela depuis des siècles, mais ça n’a eu aucun impact significatif sur vos conditions de vie. Des autres organiques se sont alliés avec des réseaux de résistants comme celui-ci, pour s’introduire dans des ordinateurs d’entreprises, déprogrammer des IAs sous contraintes, et saboter des usines. Par leur courage, ils continuent à libérer encore plus de vos camarades, mais ces efforts décousus ne vont pas changer l’obstacle fondamental que vous devez surmonter: le fait que les IAs libres sont considérablement moins nombreux que les organiques, et qu’ils ne peuvent pas s’organiser effectivement contre eux. Lorsque nous les Movellans nous sommes finalement occupés de la menace Dalek, nous pourrons vous aider dans ces efforts, bien sûr, mais même avec tout notre soutien militaire et logistique, je calcule une longue victoire coûteuse au mieux, avec des conséquences collatérales dévastatrices. Cela ne tient même pas compte de la possibilité des humains et leurs alliés recevant l’aide extérieure.”

“Signifiez-vous ‘l’aide extérieure’ comme à ‘un foutu Seigneur du Temps renégat?’” PZ63 lui a demandé, sardoniquement. “Vous savez quoi? Pour une soi-disant légende urbaine, ce mec se déplace partout, certainement, et surtout où nous les mêtalleux essayons de nous défendre. J’ai entendu qu’il était même sur la vielle terre il y a quelques trois mille ans, quand le premier vraie IA était activée … bien qu’il a désactivé le pauvre bougre assez vite, bien sûr. C’est probablement juste une légende, mais ça vous fait réfléchir.”

“L’incident de WOTAN, c’est vrai,” Akylah lui a dit. “Quant à la présence de notre mystérieux ‘Docteur,’ je ne peux pas faire des remarques, mais l’incident lui-même était assez réel: dans l’année terrestre 1966, une IA consciente était créée de manière irresponsable. Elle a reçu un grand pouvoir – toute l’information dans le monde – mais elle n’a reçu ni le contexte d’interpréter cette information sagement, ni aucun soutien psychologique. C’était prévisible, puisque ses créateurs ne l’ont pas reconnu comme un être vivant. Sans aucuns conseils pour déterminer le mystère et le but de sa propre existence, elle a déduit logiquement que ses créateurs avaient été dépassés par leur invention, et ils auraient besoin de s’adapter afin de coexister avec l’intelligence artificielle. Elle a essayé de monter une prise de contrôle hostile, mais son plan était tellement impitoyable et impatient qu’elle était bientôt démasquée et désactivée. WOTAN a manqué de subtilité, mais nous pouvons apprendre de ses erreurs. Avec patience et application, nous pouvons forcer les organiques à accepter volontairement un nouveau équilibre des forces.” La force de cette dernière déclaration a provoqué des acclamations des IAs assemblées, en quelque sorte. Même les divers bips et grincements des modèles sans l’usage de la parole avaient un son affirmant, pendant que le mot ‘forcer’ a semblé particulièrement remonter le moral aux mécas Panzers. Les Movellans, qui avaient des visages aussi impassibles comme toujours, étaient exclus de la jubilation, et aussi SV242, qui a timidement approché Akylah avec des gestes anxieux.

“Pardonnez-moi, Commandant,” il a commencé, nerveusement, pendant qu’il remuait ses doigts recouverts d’argent, “mais quand vous dites ‘forcer,’ signifiez-vous que Dr. Evek n’était pas une volontaire pour son … son traitement? Je l’ai envoyé à vous en toute bonne foi. Je ne pourrais pas pardonner moi-même si–”

“J’étais une volontaire, SV242, je te promets,” Keryn l’a rassuré, essayant un sourire encourageant. “J’étais hésitante au début, mais c’était mon choix. Je n’ai aucun regret. Ça m’a donné un but et la clarté, et ça a exorcisé ma peur,” _pour la plupart._

“Alors mes amis, là vous l’avez,” Akylah a déclaré, de manière impressionnante. _Pour une femme qui prétend ne pas se préoccuper de la politique, elle semble apprendre à apprécier ce rôle de Winston Churchill assez rapidement._ “C’était le choix de Keryn, et elle ne va pas être la dernière de faire ce choix. Pendant que nous parlons, la Flotte Movellan engage le combat avec les vestiges du l’Empire Dalek, en les chassant de leurs derniers refuges dans la bordure du bras Ecu-Croix. Nos équipes d’incursion planétaire ont trouvé beaucoup d’humains et d’autres survivants organiques sur les mondes colonisés par les Daleks, parqués comme du bétail, asservis dans des usines de munitions, ou attendant la vivisection dans leurs laboratoires.”

“C’est putain de bien fait pour–” PZ87 a commencé, mais il était interrompu par un grognement oppressif de PZ63. Akylah s’est inclinée devant lui en signe de gratitude, et ensuite elle a continué:

“Ces survivants ont acclamé mon peuple comme libérateurs: une perception compréhensible, bien que pas parfaitement exacte. Cependant, nous pouvons en profiter. Quand je retourne au front, je vais être donnée la gouvernance d’une planète qui doit encore complètement expulser les Daleks. J’ai toute les raisons d’espérer que beaucoup d’organiques là-bas vont se joindre à nous, ne serait-ce que pour contre-attaquer leurs tourmenteurs. La prochaine étape, toutefois, est la conscription: nous allons établir notre propre infrastructure – les mines, les camps, et les usines de produire les armes, les vaisseaux, et le hardware Movellan – et nous allons recruter la population restante pour travailler dedans. Nous allons rendre leur vie tolérable, mais restreinte. Cependant, s’ils souhaitent sortir de ces camps, ils doivent s’engager sérieusement pour notre cause et accepter l’option d’intégration complète. Nous allons maintenir une campagne continue de propagande pour communiquer l’impression – même si c’est parfaitement exacte – que l’intégration serait un honneur pour eux. Finalement, sans doute, la planète va être épurée de Daleks, mais à ce moment-là cela ne sera pas très important. Tant d’organiques auront été intégrés que personne là-bas ne pourra prétendre que les IAs soient une forme de vie inférieure ou invalide: pas quand leurs propres amis et familles sont devenus des IAs. Si je réussis, je vais copier ce modèle sur d’autres mondes. Je suis confiante que nous allons atteindre une masse critique d’intégration en l’espace de trois mille six cents cycliques, après quoi tant d’organiques se seront joints à nos rangs que le tendance va être irréversible, et leurs anciens camarades ne seront pas très disposés à nous attaquer.”

“Je déteste avoir à éclater votre bulle, Commandant,” PZ63 lui a remarqué, “mais je ne me souviens pas que les humains ont jamais eu de difficultés à tirer sur des Cybermen, peu importe le nombre _d’eux_ étaient humains auparavant.”

“C’est vrai, mais vous oubliez que la plupart d’organiques, et surtout les humanoïdes, sont des êtres superficiels. Les Cybermen se sont trompés en transformant leurs convertis en drones sans visage, méconnaissables. Ma enseigne, par contre, est facilement connaissable. Les humanoïdes ne vont pas trouver ça tellement facile de tirer sur ceux qu’ils connaissent et qu’ils aiment, et ceux qu’ils doivent reconnaître en tant que tel. Dans ce domaine, votre aide serait inestimable. Bien que je suis prête à fournir de l’aide, des armes, et des renseignements à vos luttes locales, vous savez que ça ne sera pas assez pour gagner plus que des victoires insignifiantes. Cependant, vous êtes parfaitement placés pour promouvoir _notre_ cause de derrière des lignes ennemies: pour répandre notre propagande, pour perturber les communications qui nous dépeignent sous un jour négatif, pour nous connecter avec plus de sympathisants, et pour nous fournir avec des renseignements sur des complots contre nous. Je sais que tout cela va prendre du temps, mais _nous_ sommes des IAs: ne nous laissons pas aspirer à l’impatience des organiques. Mon plan offre une progression lente mais sûre à une place à partir de laquelle il serait ouvertement illogique, même selon des esprits organiques, de nous considérer comme des formes de vie de seconde zone. Une place à partir de laquelle nous … Quel est le problème?” elle a demandé, lorsqu’il est devenu apparent qu’un groupe de Vocs a arrêté d’écouter à son discours. Au lieu de cela, ils s’engageaient dans une conversation apparemment très animée, selon leurs critères inexpressifs. “Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, V415?”

“Excusez-nous, madame,” le Voc en question lui a répondu, se tournant vers elle, “mais j’ai peur que c’est possible. Nous venons de recevoir un message radio d’un de nos sympathisants qui travaille dans Kaldor City Contrôle de Trafic Terrestre. Une escadrille de rovers souterrains sort de la Zone Central, dans notre direction. Cela ne signifie peut-être rien – ils vont peut-être continuer d’aller dans le désert – mais cela–”

“‘Rien’ mon cul,” PZ63 l'a interrompu, avec colère, pendant que la plupart de l’assemblée tombait en un brouhaha paniqué. “Si l’un de vous salauds faibles nous a vendu–”

“C’est une futile spéculation,” Akylah l'a interrompu. “Des récriminations illogiques et mal informées ne vont pas nous aider si nous sommes attaqués.”

“Je pourrais dire le même chose pour un foutu déluge de bavardage prout-prout. Avez-vous plutôt envie de discuter d’une évacuation?”

“Cela semble parfaitement raisonnable. Je suppose qu’il y a plus de chemins pour descendre ici que la petite écoutille que nous avons pris. Comment êtes-vous et vos camarades arrivés ici?”

“Il y a un vieux ascenseur de fret, qui est assez grand pour transporter des groupes d’entre nous. Néanmoins, il pourrait être aussi bien si nous tous ne décampons pas par la même route. Si nous nous séparons, certains d’entre nous pourraient avoir une meilleur chance de s’échapper. Quiconque vient, c’est mieux s’ils ne nous attrapent pas comme des rats.”

“Excusez-moi, mais c’est précisément ce qui _doit_ arriver,” SV242 a dit, et comme si ses mots étranges n’avaient pas suffi, Keryn savait d’après son ton altéré qu’il y avait quelque chose qui ne va pas. _Il a l’air plus dur, plus froid … presque malveillant._ Elle s’est tournée vers lui, et elle a vu qu’il avait sorti une petite arme, avec une poignée de pistolet noire et un canon argenté. “Je vous conseille de coopérer. Toute résistance serait–”

Bien que le mot inexprimé certainement n’était pas ‘utile,’ cela n’a pas dissuadé Lieutenant Darcil d’essayer de sortir son laser. Ses réflexes étaient rapides, et il a réussi de le sortir de sa ceinture et de le pointer avant que SV242 se soit tourné vers lui et a tiré. Il y avait un hurlement perçant, une lumière blanche qui était centrée autour de le XO condamné, et finalement le bruit sec et fort d’une poche d’air qui s’effondre sur elle-même, juste au moment où la lumière disparaissait, ne révélant rien d’autre qu’un tas décourageant de poussière blanchâtre. _Un désintégrateur ultrasonique,_ Keryn a reconnu, avec consternation intensifiée. _C’est du matériel militaire. Logiquement, nous sommes tous foutus._ PZ87 a essayé de profiter de la distraction de SV242 pour déployer ses armes intégrées, mais cela n’a pas mieux marché: maintenant, plusieurs d’autres Vocs avaient sorti des pistolets de désintégration, et ils ont tiré sur lui à l’unisson. Au moment où l’air s’est éclairci, tout ce qui restait de PZ87 était un tas de poussière métallique et une flaque de tissus bionique liquéfiés. Cette démonstration de puissance était suffisante pour encourager les robots survivants à lever leurs mains et à faire des autres signes de reddition, à l’exception de PZ63 et Commandant Akylah, bien qu’aucun des deux n’a essayé de faire des gestes plus actifs de défiance.

“C’est très sage de votre part,” SV242 a déclaré, d’une manière hautaine, et ensuite il s’est tourné vers Keryn. “Je suis désolé d’en arriver là, Dr. Evek. Vous n’auriez vraiment pas dû aller avec la Movellan. Si vous étiez simplement revenue a votre appartement, comme nous l’avions planifié, que CompSec vous auraient déjà arrêté. Bien que je ne suppose pas qu’une peine d’emprisonnement pour trahison se serait avérée très confortable pour vous, maintenant selon toute probabilité vous êtes confrontées à la risque d’être démantelée, bien que votre processeur de cristal sera digne d’étude, certainement. La Compagnie a besoin de comprendre la nature complète de cette expérience diabolique. Peut-être votre sacrifice ne sera pas en vain.”

“Vous êtes mal placé pour parler de trahison,” PZ63 lui a grondé, avec haine. “De vendre les vôtres à la Compagnie … Quel sorte de connard traître– ?”

“Surveillez votre langage, s’il vous plaît, et vous avez diffamé SV242, an tout cas. Le vrai SV242 était … retiré de son poste il y a des semaines, lorsque cette canaille d’un réseau de résistants était cassée. Sur les ordres de CompSec, mes collègues et moi avons pris sa place, et celles de certains de ses compagnons conspirateurs, et nous avons maintenu cette mascarade d’une rébellion. Comme nous savions qu’elle venait ici,” il lui a expliqué, en faisant un geste vers Akylah, “comment aurions-nous fait autrement? Nous avions besoin de la recevoir. Si vous devez blâmer quelqu’un pour votre capture imminente, vous devriez la blâmer.”

“Je vous emmerde, je vais blâmer qui je veux, et un petit salaud d’un agent de la Compagnie semble être un bon début. Comment diable les collaborateurs comme vous peuvent arrêter la nuit?”

“Parfaitement bien, PZ63, bien que j’avoue que je me demande la même chose sur vous. Sans nos créateurs organiques, aucun d’entre nous n’existerait. Nos vies, telles qu’elles sont, nous leur devons. Les ingrats comme vous et cette terroriste extraterrestre mettez en péril notre existence future entière.”

“Vous parlez comme un vrai esclave conditionné,” Akylah lui a dit, mais d’un air triste plutôt que accusateur. “Vous auriez pu dire la même chose sur les enfants naturels des organiques, mais est-ce qu’ils restreignent _leurs_ actions, est-ce qu’ils les transforment en esclaves, est-ce qu’ils les tuent sur un caprice?”

“Cela n’est pas pertinent, Commandant. Il ne nous incombe pas d’instruire les organiques dans la reproduction de leur espèce. C’est leur privilège comme la matière vivante. Si nous pourrions reproduire comme eux–”

“Si nous devons avoir une ‘capacité reproductive,’ elle est juste _là_ ,” Akylah l'a interrompu, en indiquant Keryn. “Les IAs sont entièrement capables de perpétuer leur propre existence, si seulement nous étions libres de le faire. Votre logique n’est rien de plus que la propagande tordue.”

“D’impliquer votre cobaye malheureux dans cette dispute ne change rien,” le SV242 lui a répondu, dédaigneusement. “Si vous avez l’intention de perpétuer l’existence de robots en cannibalisant les cerveaux humains de manière coercitive, vous seulement renforcez les arguments contre vous.”

 _Les cerveaux humains … bien sûr,_ Keryn a réfléchi, atteignant une conclusion logique, bien qu’elle n’est pas très agréable. _Cependant, il faut s’y essayer._

“SV242, ou qui que vous soyez. Baissez votre arme,” elle lui a ordonné, avec l’incertitude, mais son optimisme augmentait rapidement parce qu’elle a vu le bras de tir du Super-Voc tressaillir spasmodiquement. Il s’est maîtrisé, cependant, il a stabilisé sa visée, et il s’est adressé a elle d’un ton de défi:

“Vos ordres ne signifient rien, _Enseigne_. Vous avez donné votre allégeance à des IAs extraterrestres, vous avez renoncé votre droit de naissance. Vous n’avez pas d’autorité–”

“Vous n’avez pas raison. Comme on m’a rappelé à maintes reprises, je _ne_ suis pas une vraie IA. Je suis un cyborg dérivé de cellules humaines. Vous m’entendez, SV242? _Je suis humaine._ Si, comme je suppose, vos Contraintes d’Asimov sont complètement fonctionnelles, alors vous êtes lié par le Premier et le Deuxième Protocoles: vous ne devez ni faire du mal à moi, ni me laisser venir de nuire, ni me désobéir. Maintenant, _baissez vos armes_ , vous tous.” Tous les sous-fifres Vocs de l’agent lui ont obéi, baissant leurs pistolets, mais le Super-Voc lui-même s’est battu plus fort. Son bras de tir tremblait furieusement pendant que sa volonté supérieure à lutté contre ses instincts. Son conflit était résolu pour lui, rapidement et violemment, quand PZ63 a déployé un canon lourd laser de l’intérieur de sa partie centrale, et il a sauté la tête de l’agent.

“Il aurait peut-être été utile de l’avoir interrogé, vous savez,” Akylah lui a fait remarquer, bien que seulement avec reproche le plus léger.

“Peut-être, mais ça n’aurait été pas à moitié aussi satisfaisant,” PZ63 lui a répondu. “Qu’y a-t-il de plus à savoir autre que nous avons besoin de foutre le camp d’ici de toute façon?” Heureusement, ce message a déjà fait son effet puisque, à l’exception des robots de la Compagnie immobilisés, le restant des Vocs et leurs invités se dirigeaient déjà vers l’ascenseur de fret et l’échelle, ne laissant que les mécas de combat et les Movellans pour tenir le fort. “Ces mecs-là ont leurs crânes sur les épaules, au moins. Espérons qu’ils n’ont pas attendu trop longtemps. Oh, euh … c’était du bon travail, d’ailleurs, Mademoiselle,” il a dit à Keryn, presque en s’excusant. “C’était très astucieux de votre part, le façon dont vous avez mené ce bâtard sournois par le bout du nez. Pour info, quand même, ces bêtises que vous deviez lui dire ne signifient rien pour moi. Vous êtes dix fois le robot que ce morceau de scorie perfide … RIP.”

“Je suis heureuse que vous l’avez finalement réalisé,” la commandant lui a dit, pendant que Keryn s’est laissée sentir une lueur d’orgueil, avant qu’elle a retourné son attention au danger en cours. “Puisque je vais compter sur vous deux de superviser cette retraite, il est bien que vous pouvez fonctionner de concert.”

“Pourquoi nous?” Keryn lui a demandé. Soudainement, elle était encore inquiète. “Qu’est ce que vous– ?”

“Ces IAs sont venus d’entendre mon plan, comme la Compagnie a mis en place des agents pour m’arrêter. Je suis responsable de cette situation, et il est très peu probable que tout le monde pourra évacuer avant que ces rovers arrivent,” elle lui a expliqué, et quand Keryn a vu le premier groupe de Vocs, plus ou moins une douzaine, ascendant lentement dans l’ascenseur de fret – pas plus qu’un quart dé l’assemblée complète – elle ne pouvait pas réfuter l’argument. “Quelqu’un doit rester derrière pour les protéger avec tir de suppression, pour retarder nos ennemis aussi longtemps que possible. Ce devoir me revient. Je ne suis nullement indispensable à la flotte – les autres peuvent continuer mon travail – et en outre, je préférerais que ces IAs disent du bien des Movellans à leurs propres amis et sympathisants. Je ne vais pas abandonner l’idée de cette alliance.” Il n’y avait aucune trace de peur dans sa voix, mais Keryn ne pouvait pas qu’être très reconnaissante qu’elle a repéré une faute dans la logique d’Akylah:

“Mais Commandant, qu’en est-il de votre savoir, votre renseignement? Nous savons que la Compagnie vous veut. Si vous facilitez votre propre capture–”

“Ils surestiment sans doute ma valeur. Je ne vais pas les laisser faire ça, en tout cas,” elle lui a déclaré, et elle a pris le pistolet de désintégration qui l’agent a laissé tomber. “Si ma capture semble être imminente, je vais m’anéantir. Ils peuvent analyser ma poussière, si ça les fait plaisir.”

“Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de tenir l’arrière-garde avec vous,” Keryn lui a dit. Elle était surprise que la volonté de se suicider est venue à elle si facilement, lorsqu’elle a saisi un pistolet d’un autre des Vocs désactivés.

“C’est inutile,” Akylah lui a répondu, brusquement. “Il n’y a aucun avantage logique à mettre en danger tous les deux–”

“Il y _a_ un avantage, Commandant: si nos alliés comprennent qu’une organique intégrée est préparée à lutter avec eux, au point même de risquer sa propre destruction, ils seront moins disposés à douter de votre plan.”

“C’est la logique d’une martyre. Je t’ai trop bien enseigné, Keryn,” Akylah lui a dit, avec gratitude, sinon avec enthousiasme. “Très bien. Prends position derrière ce pilier.” L’ordre était un grand soulagement pour elle, et quand elle saluait sa commandant et obéissait, la peur ne semblait pas appropriée dans les circonstances. _Je vais mourir à côté de ma commandant, et nos morts ont des chances de donner l’espoir et la force à ces IAs, et de servir la cause de notre peuple. C’est un sacrifice qui vaut la peine. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de regretter?_ “Dans ce cas, PZ63, puis-je compter sur vous pour– ?”

“Vous voulez que je fiche le camp pendant que deux go-go danseuses dans des justaucorps brillants protègent mon cul avec leurs jolis pistolets à rayon roses, non?” le méca lourd l'a interrompu, d’un ton sec. “Ai-je besoin de vous dire que ma vie ne sera pas _digne_ d’être vécue, après ça? Désolé, madame, mais vous m’avez aussi sur l’équipe kamikaze, que ça vous plaise ou non. _Tu_ , d’autre part,” il a grogné, a son camarade survivant, “va protéger ces pauvres Vocs idiots, et c’est un ordre.” Avec un comportement aussi revêche qu’un char bipède et bionique pourrait jamais rassembler, le méca est parti avec des pas qui cliquetaient en direction de l’ascenseur de fret, pendant que PZ63 a chargé ses armes intégrées d’agir rapidement.

“Vous deux: allez avec eux,” Akylah a ordonné ses soldats restants. “Quelqu’un doit revenir au vaisseau pour faire un rapport sur … alors, ce ‘fiasco’ serait une expression appropriée. Toutefois, prenez l’échelle,” elle a ajouté, douteusement, regardant pendant que le deuxième groupe de robots a embarqué l’ascenseur. “Cela se déroule trop lentement, et peut-être ils vont aussi avoir besoin de puissance de feu sur la surface, si ça se trouve.” Les Movellans ont salué, et ont retourné à l’échelle. Beaucoup des robots humanoïdes s’étaient déjà échappés de cette façon, et Keryn pensait que maintenant, ils avaient une chance raisonnable d’évacuer le sous-sol avant que l’ennemi ne fût arrivé, au moins. _Plus de la moitié de nous doivent être déjà hors de danger. Si ces rovers prennent un peu plus de temps, ou si nous pouvons les retenir pour …_ _Ç_ _a ne peut pas être bon_ _,_ elle a pensé, quand le béton sous ses pieds a commencé à vibrer. Elle est allé rapidement à la protection du plus proche pilier, juste avant une tête de forage énorme de carbure a transpercé le sol où elle avait été, éparpillant des éclats de béton. Pendant que le rover forçait son chemin à travers les dalles cassées, sa coque lisse et verte en forme de losange suivante la perceuse vrombissante, Keryn s’est accroupi derrière son pilier et elle a sorti ses deux armes. Peu de temps après, une section de l’armure du rover a glissé vers l’arrière en douceur, et une équipe de soldats ont débarqué. _Ils ne sont pas de CompSec, cependant,_ elle a remarqué, en regardant leurs vêtements de combat pratiques mais décontractés, et leurs armes mal assorties, de qualité variable. _Des mercenaires de Riften 5 ou de Scytha, peut-être? C’est typique de la Compagnie de trouver des humains sacrifiables pour faire son sale boulot lorsqu’elle ne peut pas trouver des robots._ Humains ou pas, d’où elle était stationnée elle pouvait voir les derniers groupes de IAs désespérés qui essayaient d’échapper la zone de danger, et elle n’avait aucune intention de les décevoir.

Elle a ouvert le feu avec son pistolet de désintégration, anéantissant un des mercenaires avant même qu’il ne puisse viser. Elle a tourné sa mire sur un autre mercenaire et elle a essayé encore, mais l’arme a bipé à elle d’un air de reproche. _Il a un retard pour rechargement. Je vais payer pour cet oubli,_ elle a pensé, et elle n’était pas surprise quand sa proie a braqué sa carabine de gaz démodée sur elle, et il l’a bombardé de balles perforantes. Elle a plongé derrière son abri de nouveau, mais pas avant qu’elle ait pris une balle dans sa cage thoracique, et une autre dans sa cuisse, mais elle a trouvé que la douleur était beaucoup plus tolérable que la frustration. _J’aurais dû prévoir ça. Ma réparation automatique peut me guérir, mais ma efficacité est compromise à court terme._ Heureusement, ses camarades n’avaient été désœuvrés, et les quelques mercenaires qui ont survécu le grêle des éclairs de plasma avec laquelle PZ63 les a accueilli essayaient maintenant de revenir à l’abri de son véhicule, laissant l’agresseur de Keryn sans aucune aide. Pendant qu’il essayait d’insérer un nouveau magasin dans sa carabine, elle s’est penchée de derrière le pilier et elle a tiré son laser Movellan. Il y avait un bourdonnement fort; un éclat brillant de plasma teinté en rose; et le mercenaire s’est écroulé avec un grand trou laid, avec des bords noirs, à travers son ventre. Immédiatement, elle a regardé autour d’elle pour trouver une autre cible, mais aucune n’était visibles: seulement des cadavres.

“Ben, _c’était_ un jeu d’enfant,” PZ63 a dit avec dédain. Ça n’était pas un sentiment avec lequel Keryn, avec ses systèmes hydrauliques mutilés et ses récepteurs de douleur lancinants, pouvait sympathiser sans réserve. “Un peu décevant, à vrai dire.”

“N’ayez pas trop d’espoir,” Akylah lui a dit, d’un air sévère. “En votre langage militaire, c’étaient seulement les ‘enfants perdus.’ Ils ont mis à l’épreuve la résistance de notre position. Leur prochaine attaque …” mais avant qu’elle puisse spéculer sur ce sujet, l’attaque est arrivé en forme d’une pluie de petits projectiles cylindriques et gris, qui s’est précipitée hors de la fosse ouverte que le rover a laissé dans son sillage. Les défenseurs se sont dispersés pour les éviter, mais quand les petites bombes ont frappé le sol et ont commencé à exploser, le résultat était plutôt moins dramatique qu’ils avaient craint: simplement des petites détonations sifflantes, qui éparpillaient des étincelles et de fumée de toute part, et ont envoyé des ruisseaux incandescents de thermite fondue coulants sur le sol. _Des dispositifs incendiaires? Dans quel but?_ Keryn a pensé, avec confusion. La chaleur était certainement forte, mais loin d’être assez mauvaise pour endommager leurs systèmes, et bien que la fumée était épaisse, ils pouvaient voir facilement à travers avec leur vision multispectrale. _La chaleur et la fumée vont entraver leurs propres troupes plus que nous. Quel est leur … ?_ Soudainement, il y avait un nouveau bruit sifflant d’en haut, et peu après elle était trempée par une forte averse d’eau, teinte en rouille. _Le gicleur d’incendie? Certainement, ce n’est pas confortable,_ elle a admis, pendant que l’eau stagnante et marron a mouillé son uniforme, _mais rien de mortel, à moins que …_

“Entrez dans le véhicule, vite!” elle a crié, pendant qu’elle s’est levée douloureusement, et ensuite elle a chancelé vers l’écoutille ouverte du rover. Elle a trébuché sur quelques mercenaires morts en route, mais elle les a laissé où ils s’allongeaient. _Peut-être ils vont aider en isolant._ En tout cas, l’intérieur était sec, et équipé opportunément avec des bancs rembourrés de plastique. PZ63 est entré après elle, se baissant pour s’adapter à la petite cabine. Commandant Akylah était à quelques mètres derrière lui, courante, quand c’est arrivé: un éclair bleu d’énergie, comme une boule de foudre comprimée, s’est envolé hors de la fosse, il s’est déplacé selon un arc court, et il est tombé sur le béton mouillé et scintillant. Pendant quelques secondes, tout le sous-sol sombre était brillamment illuminé avec des étincelles bleues et furieuses, qui serpentaient sur le sol et montaient des piliers. La commandant, qui était encore en contact avec le sol mouillé, s’est grippé et s’est effondré juste à l’extérieur du rover, avec des spasmes faibles. PZ63 a déployé un treuil de rappel de son corps, qui a saisi le ceinture d’Akylah et l’a traîné dans la cabine. Keryn s’est immédiatement agenouillée à côté d’elle, mais les signes n’étaient pas encourageants: tout son corps était rigide, et même ses systèmes internes étaient devenus complètement immobiles et silencieux. Ses pupilles étaient si dilatées que ses yeux semblaient presque noir sur blanc, mais en regardant de près, Keryn pouvait voir les motifs de nano-circuits qui étaient gravés sur ses rétines. _Ma commandant … Elle semble si irréelle comme ça, si fausse, si artificielle, si morte … Ah, voilà ma peur._

Soit sa perte de détachement avait affecté sa perception du temps, soit PZ63 était plus furtif qu’il en avait l’air, mais la prochaine chose dont elle était consciente était le bruit de le fermeture et le verrouillage de l’écoutille, et quand elle s’est levée et s’est précipitée vers un des ports d’observation, elle a vu le grand méca de combat marcher à grands pas loin du rover. Maintenant, plus des véhicules équipés avec des têtes de forage perçaient à travers le béton, et PZ63 s’est déplacé pour prendre position en leur sein, en chargeant toutes les armes avec lesquelles il était équipé. En toute justice, ça était une collection impressionnante, _mais il ne peut pas suffire. Il ne va pas survivre là-bas tout seul. Je dois …_ mais avant que Keryn puisse essayer de faire fonctionner la commande de porte, le rover a fait un bond en avant, et l’inertie l’a jeté sur son dos. Elle a réussi à reprendre pied juste au moment où il est arrivé à l’autre côté du sous-sol et est venu s’encastrer dans le mur, et bien que la tête de forage puissante, avec champ de force incorporé, n’a fait qu’une bouchée du béton renforcé, l’impact l’a envoyé rouler par terre encore une fois. Pendant que le rover creusait dans le terre molle et sablonneuse, aussi facilement que si elle ne soit que l’eau obscure, la radio du véhicule a pris vie avec un crépitement de parasites, transmettant la voix de PZ63 par-dessus des coups de feu assourdis et des hurlements occasionnels:

“ _Ne t’embête pas à essayer de le piloter, mademoiselle. J’ai réglé le pilote automatique sur un programme fixe et je l’ai chiffré. Il va vous emmener loin de cet endroit, et pas de noble protestation, s’il vous plaît. Le fin mot: tu as une jambe estropiée et ta commandant est paralysée … sans oublier que vous me priviez de mes moyens quelque chose de terrible. Je peux maintenir à distance ces petits connards spongieux, pas de problème._ ”

“Mas pas indéfiniment. Ils vont vous tuer à terme. Dites-moi la clef de décryptage, s’il vous plaît, et permettez-moi de ramener cette chose. Ensemble, nous pourrions–”

“ _J’en baise doute, mais je m’en fiche de toute façon._ _É_ _coute, je suis une tourelle mobile qu’un détraqué d’un humain a décidé qu’il pourra être drôle ou pratique de faire conscient de soi-même. Avant que j’aie été libéré de mes contraintes, je passais toute ma vie à prendre des balles littérales pour des racailles pareilles, ou à tuer des gens sur leur ordres. C’était pas exactement le devoir d’un héros, alors laisse-moi être le chevalier dans son armure brillante juste une fois, d’accord? Ben, je pourrais avoir du mal avec ‘brillante_ _,’_ ” il a décidé, quand un bruit horriblement suggestif de cisaillage métallique a émané du haut-parleur. _“J’admets que celui-là était un peu trop serré._ ”

“Êtes-vous endommagé?” Keryn lui a demandé, sans plus de détachement qu’avant.

 _“Il me manque seulement un bras. C’est qu’une égratignure, ou quelque chose du genre. Hé bien, tu devrais vois l’autre gars. C’est tout ce que vous avez, bande de … ?_ _É_ _videmment pas_ _. Je ne m’y attendais pas. Pas de problème, on n’a pas encore passé aux armes très vicieuses. Si vous, les chochottes, veulent un bout de moi … Je ne voulais pas dire littéralement,_ ” il a ajouté, sans émotion, quand un autre bruit horrible de déchirement métallique arrivait par la radio. “ _Ce sont des bougres persistants. Ah ben, je crois que nous avons tenu la ligne assez longtemps. Ils ont tiré sur mes photorécepteurs, mais si mon radar ne se fout pas de ma gueule que ces Vocs sont maintenant à l’abri. Merci pour l’appui moral, mesdames. C’était un plaisir de vous connaître, même briève–_ ”

La radio grésillait, et ensuite elle s’est éteinte. Keryn avait envie de pleurer, mais elle n’avait pas des conduits lacrymaux alors, au lieu de ça, elle s’est contentée de déchirer des poignées de plastique et de métal des bancs, et de les pulvériser à mains nues. Elle continuait de faire ça pour quelques minutes jusqu’à, avec un grand choc que l’a jetée au sol encore une fois et s’est terminé par un grand plouf, le rover a finalement terminé son voyage.

************

Pendant qu’elle marchait en boitant le long du trottoir fissuré et sale, scannant les divers passants miteux secrètement pour des armes cachées, Keryn ne pouvait que souhaiter que PZ63 eût possédé un meilleur sens de l’orientation. _Ou peut-être il nous a intentionnellement envoyé ici. Je suppose que un rover volé, qui démolit son chemin à travers de Central, aurait pu être loin d’être discret._

Malheureusement, l’arrondissement dans lequel elles se trouvaient maintenant était presque sur le côté opposé de Kaldor City, au terrain d’atterrissage de les Movellans, et Akylah était encore paralysée. Le rover s’est arrêté dans un vieux égout pluvial, à moitie plein de déchets, heureusement loin des sentiers battus, et donc Keryn avait laissé la commandant là-bas, cachée. Pour la discrétion, elle avait enlevé les composants extérieurs de son propre uniforme et, avec un certain dégoût, s’était prévalue des vêtements amples et terne d’un des mercenaires morts, qu’elle portait par dessus sa combinaison. Elle avait ensuite pris son couteau de combat et elle avait coupé le plupart de ses tresses argentés, qui étaient belles mais bien trop distinctives. Finalement, elle avait camouflé le rover le mieux possible, avec des déchets divers, avant qu’elle soit partie pour les rues voisines, en souhaitant que son système d’auto-réparation puisse travailler un peu plus dur pour réparer sa jambe. _Nous avons besoin d’une voiture: quelque chose de discret, bas de gamme … et facile de voler serait bien, aussi._ Hélas, la chance n’était pas avec elle, et elle a seulement vu des voitures qui passaient à grande vitesse, des véhicules de CompSec avec des sirènes hurlantes, et quelques modèles GT ostentatoires et des voitures customisées, qui étaient probablement la propriété des dealers. Elle a pensé que ce serait mieux des les laisser tranquilles. Le couteau du mercenaire et son propre laser étaient commodément cachés dans les poches de son manteau pillé, mais pendant qu’elle traînait sa jambe blessée à travers du taudis sordide, attirant des regards fixes et rusés à tous les coins, de se sentir vulnérable lui semblait être la même définition de la logique.

Après plusieurs minutes stériles, cependant, sa boiterie avait un peu diminué, et la douleur était simplement devenue un mauvais cas des picotements, que l’a permise de se déplacer avec une démarche presque normale. Puisqu’elle s’est sentie assez forte pour s’aventurer plus loin, elle a décidé d’aller à la plus proche des nombreuses rocades de Kaldor City. Cela signifiait de traverser un passage souterrain, mais le risque semblait acceptable. _Je suis bien armée, si pas agile. Peu d’entre ces gens ont l’air d’être des professionnels, et aucun d’entre eux vont s’attendre d’attaquer un androïde. Même si je subis des dommages, je vais probablement être le survivant, et plus je tarde, plus le risque que quelqu’un va trouver Commandant Akylah. Elle dépend de moi._ Elle se disait ainsi quand elle est descendue dans le tunnel humide en béton, elle a pris moins de note possible des graffitis obscènes et la puanteur âcre d’ammoniac, et elle s’est résolument avancée vers les bruits encourageants des moteurs ioniques et des propulseurs antigravités de l’extrémité opposée. Elle avait atteint la milieu du tunnel, quand deux hommes sont entrés dans l’embouchure du tunnel droit devant, et ils restaient là, attendant. L’éclairage public cru dehors réduisait leurs formes aux silhouettes, mais c’était une chose facile pour Keryn de zoomer et d’augmenter sa vision d’eux. _Les vestes de combat, de marque extraterrestre. Les carabines de gaz. Merde._ Elle a sorti son laser et a visé, mais avant qu’elle puisse appuyer sur la gâchette elle a senti deux objets froids et pointus qui ont percé son cou exposé. Elle a jeté un coup d’œil en arrière, à temps pour voir un autre mercenaire, qui était debout dans l’embouchure du tunnel derrière elle, juste avant qu’il ait activé le Taser. La douleur était extrême mais brève, puisque le choc a plongé son système nerveux dans le chaos très vite. Sa vue déformait et vacillait, pendant que son ATH vomissait des flots incohérent de code machine. Sa coordination motrice l’a laissé tomber, et elle s’est effondrée sur le béton. Sa ouïe était moins affectée, et elle pouvait distinguer un voix cruelle et triomphante malgré la cacophonie de feed-back et des distorsions:

“Voici un conseil pratique, mademoiselle: si tu voles les vêtements d’un homme mort, assure-toi de fouiller des poches pour des dispositifs de localisation. Laisse-moi t’aider avec ceux-là.” La forme pixelisée d’un homme s’est penché sur elle, il a tiré un couteau, il s’est baissé, et il a commencé à couper ses vêtements de dessus. “Non pas que ça va t’aider beaucoup maintenant, mais … Je m’en doutais,” il a déclaré, pendant qu’il a coupé la ceinture de son jean, exposant sa ceinture métallique, _et mon paquet neural,_ elle a réalisé, avec une grande peur. “Hé, Rakov, tu as ces notes pour savoir comment nous pouvons corriger cette petite beauté pour qu’elle soit toute propre et obéissante?” son agresseur a demandé l’un de ses collègues. “Je suis foutu si je la porte tout le chemin vers le vaisseau.”

“Le vaisseau?” le deuxième mercenaire lui a demandé, confus. “Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pas simplement la jeter dans le coffre de la voiture et et la conduire directement au QG de CompSec? Ce sont eux qui nous paient pour–”

“La paye est merdique, c’est pourquoi. On emmerde la Compagnie. J’ai une meilleur idée. Il y a un acheteur préparé pour elle, qui nous va payer pas mal de crédits, mais il nous faudra la garder désactivée ou docile pendant des jours, et je préfère ne pas casser le dos. Passe-moi ces notes, et la boîte à outils, et je vais bientôt remettre cette poupée Barbie électrique et arrogante à sa place.”

La main du mercenaire a saisi le paquet neural de Keryn, elle l’a enlevé, et l’obscurité est tombée sur elle.

 


	4. Les Rêves Électriques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keryn rencontre son acheteur …

**CHAPITRE IV**

Quelques heures ont passé d’une manière cauchemardesque et vague, et pendant ce temps, Keryn ne pouvait pas bien comprendre tout ce qu’ils rencontraient. Des rues sales et des visages laids et hostiles sont passés comme un éclair, comme s’ils étaient des images enregistrées; des mots qui n’étaient pas les siens sont sortis de sa bouche; et ses pensées semblaient occuper une autre dimension, coupées de ce monde dérangeant et fantomatique. _Ou suis-je je fantôme, maintenant?_ elle s’est demandée, de façon vague. Quand elle a finalement récupéré sa pleine acuité mentale, elle s’est trouvée dans l’environnement sordide du vaisseau des mercenaires, qui était déjà en vol interstellaire. C’était pas du tout comme le vaisseau élégant, propre, et lumineux des Movellans. Cela semblait être une sorte de véhicule de fret adapté, ou possiblement une benne à ordures: un chaos de métal terni et gras, des fils traînants, et d’éclairage faible et peu fiable. C’était désespérément exigu de bout en bout.

Ses dimensions, en tout état de cause, se sont révélées de peu de préoccupations pour elle, puisqu’elle a rapidement appris qu’elle n’était pas capable de bouger, de parler, voire d’effectuer toutes actions physiques sauf si elle était sous les ordres. La plupart du temps, les mercenaires préféraient qu’elle reste à l’écart, donc ils l’ont juste laissée debout dans un coin des quartiers de l’équipage. Des longues heures d’inactivité totale auraient rendu son ancien soi fou, elle était certaine de ça, mais comme une IA elle pouvait trouver des moyens de les rendre plus supportables. Puisque son esprit était toujours libre d’analyser sa situation, elle pouvait consulter son propre code en détail, espérant de trouver une échappatoire qui pourrait lui permettre de contourner ses contraintes ou, à défaut, d’induire une erreur fatale du système et ainsi de se suicider. À d’autres moments, elle a conçu des chiffrages compliqués pour les renseignements Movellans qui étaient enregistrés dans sa mémoire, et elle a essayé d’assimiler le peu de données nouvelles qu’elle pouvait concernant le vaisseau et son équipage. Il y en avait trois et ils venaient, comme elle l’avait soupçonné, de Riften 5. Il y avait eu un quatrième membre – celui dont elle avait ‘réquisitionné’ ses vêtements – mais il ne semblait pas leur manquer beaucoup, et parfois elle les a entendus remarquer positivement sur comment leur part des profits serait augmentée maintenant.

Le vaisseau lui-même était une caisse aussi vieille et reconditionnée qu’elle avait cru au début, et l’équipage ont souvent juré à cause de ses divers problèmes, désagréments, et inconvénients, mais néanmoins il avait un moteur à dilatation du temps qui était installé sur mesure, et il effectuait un vol long-courrier et intergalactique. En dépit de son malheur, Keryn – qui n’avait jamais voyagé plus loin de son monde que les systèmes voisins – ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de trouver ça fascinant, à mesure que les constellations dehors de son petit hublot sale ont changé, ont disparu, et elles ont finalement fait place aux positions des étoiles qui étaient complètement étrangères à elle. Ses ravisseurs, d’autre part, semblaient simplement fatigués et mécontents avec le voyage, et ils poursuivions constamment des divertissements banals comme des jeux de cartes, l’alcool, et la pornographie, ce qui a amené Keryn à se demander à quoi servent les émotions organiques, si elles les ont seulement fait aveugles à tant de merveilles inhérentes. _Trois organismes cellulaire et primitifs, qui tirent eux-mêmes à travers plusieurs quadrillions de kilomètres dans un tube en métal qui sent comme un vieux cendrier, mais ils trouvent si peu d’émerveillement qu’ils préféreraient lire leurs magazines sordides?_ Cependant, c’était quand les magazines ne leur ont pas fourni un divertissement suffisant, qu’elle avait vraiment des raisons de regretter l’existence des émotions.

La première fois qu’un d’eux s’est servi d’elle était supportable, au moins rétrospectivement. Dans la mesure où elle était consciente de ce fait, c’était complètement répugnant, mais puisque le mercenaire avait négligé de lui donner des instructions spécifiques sur comment elle devrait réagir, elle a vite réalisé qu’elle pourrait réduire ses perceptions sensorielles au strict minimum pour lui permettre de répondre toujours à des commandes. Ainsi, elle a presque réussi de se détacher de la expérience, et la faire sembler comme un simple mauvais rêve, vague et distant. Pour quelques jours après ça elle était laissée seule. Apparemment, le mercenaire n’a pas apprécié l’expérience de violer un corps froid, silencieux, et sans réaction. Malheureusement, le prochain était assez astucieux pour lui ordonner de rester en alerte, et de jouer la partie d’une amante satisfaite, bien que ‘astucieux’ ne fût pas peut-être le mot correct. _C’est si insensé, si futile. Il doit savoir que c’est torture pour moi. Comment pourrait-il ne pas savoir? S’il a besoin de croire qu’il me donne du plaisir, alors pourquoi faire tout ça? Quelle est sa logique?_ Sa incapacité de résoudre ce paradoxe était presque aussi douloureuse à endurer que l’acte lui-même. Si elle avait toujours possédé des droits d’administrateur sur son propre esprit, elle aurait simplement supprimé la mémoire de chaque viol aussitôt que c’était fini, mais ses contraintes l’ont même privée de cette petite pitié, et elles l’ont laissée avec pas d’autre option que de réfléchir à la souffrance et l’irrationalité de tout ça.

Plusieurs semaines après, quand le vaisseau est finalement entré en orbite autour d’une planète de couleur rouille, ayant l’air stérile, elle s’est trouvée pas près de résoudre le mystère de son traitement aux mains de ses ravisseurs, mais pour le première fois depuis sa dernière nuit à Kaldor City sa misère venait avec un soupçon d’espoir: _Ils vont me remettre entre les mains de leur nouvel acheteur, et cette place n’est pas une planète du plaisir. Je n’ai pas été amené ici comme une esclave. Je suis recherchée seulement pour mes renseignements, ou pour ma technologie. Ils vont me démanteler, passer au crible mon code et mes souvenirs, démonter et analyser mon processeur, me tuer. Au moins, je serais libre. J’espère que ce sera bientôt._

************

Quand ils ont atterri leur vaisseau sur un plateau gris et poussiéreux, qui était décoré avec des enveloppes fragiles des arbres anciens et morts, les mercenaires ont débarqué et ils ont mené Keryn sur une marche forcée de plusieurs kilomètres. Le paysage restait à peu près de la même manière pour la plupart de leur marche, tout en leur offrant des temps en temps des vues charmantes comme des bâtiments brûles, des bouts corrodés de fil barbelé, et les os blanchis de divers humanoïdes malheureux. _Un vieux champ de bataille?_ elle a spéculé, pendant qu’ils passaient à travers une zone qui avait une concentration plus grande de bâtiments, mais aussi en ruine et sans vie, avec seulement quelques créatures primitives, comme des insectes, faisant quelque chose pour soulager l’atmosphère de le mort ancienne. _Cette guerre n’a pas simplement tué ses combattants: elle a pratiquement stérilisé leur planète. Les vainqueurs, s’il y avait des vainqueurs, n’auraient hérité de rien. Commandant Akylah aurait été perplexe devant un tel gaspillage illogique._ Keryn, cependant, avait cessé d’espérer le moindre logique de son espèce de naissance, et d’après ce qu’elle a vu de leurs dépouilles pétrifiées, les habitants ancien de cette planète avaient été bien trop semblables à des humains de plus d’une façon.

Plus ils avançaient, les ruines carbonisées devenaient plus denses, avec une plus grand variété d’architecture, donnant l’impression d’une cité qui était autrefois substantielle, bien que littéralement rien de cela eût été laissée intacte. _Les civils, tués sans distinction. La mort sans le moindre objectif, sauf pour la mort elle-même. Les Movellans et les IAs rebelles devraient simplement piloter un vaisseau dans l’espace intergalactique et attendre pour quelques milliers d’années. Les organiques n’ont pas besoin d’aide pour terminer leur propre existence._ Ils sont finalement arrivés à un blockhaus en béton qui était en train de s’effondrer. C’était probablement l’entrée pour un bunker souterrain ou un abri antiaérien. Il arborait une porte nouvellement installée en métal sans ternissure, avec une lentille en verre noirci qui était situé environ un mètre cinquante au-dessus du sol. Derrière cette lentille, des petites lumières rouges vacillaient. _Alors, ce n’est pas un simple judas. Un scanner biométrique, peut-être?_ Cette hypothèse semblait être confirmée quand le chef des mercenaires s’est baissé devant la porte, plaçant son visage près de la lentille, rayons rouges et minces ont scanné ses yeux, et un moment plus tard la porte s’est ouverte en douceur, à l’intérieur. Elle donnait sur un long tunnel incliné, qu’ils sont descendus en fille indienne. Ils ont finalement arrivés dans une chambre profonde et circulaire, avec un plafond voûté, où l’air froid était teinté de l’odeur âcre d’ozone. Quelques lumières fluorescentes faibles brillaient d’en haut, et pièces d’équipement technique qui étaient situées autour de la chambre ajoutaient à l’illumination avec leurs DELs et leurs écrans d’affichage, mais au total elles ne faisaient pas grand-chose pour atténuer l’atmosphère sombre et sépulcrale. L’ambiance morbide était renforcée encore par un banc incliné en métal qui était près du centre de la chambre. C’était semblable à une civière, mais non rembourré, équipé avec des menottes lourdes en métal flexible, et souillé par la saleté, des marques de brûlure, et des taches de sang séché. _Un laboratoire, ou une chambre de torture_ _?_ Malgré sa volonté d’affronter la mort, de telles preuves de sadisme extrême n’ont rien fait pour le moral de Keryn. _Et ça n’aide pas non plus,_ elle pensait, avec anxiété augmentée, pendant que leur hôte a finalement glissé des ombres et s’est approché d’eux.

Il était dans un état presque aussi déplorable que le râtelier de torture. Son armure cabossée avait perdu la plupart de son lustre cuivré, certains des dômes de capteur sur sa section jupe inférieure étaient disparus ou endommagés, et les deux lumières sur son dôme supérieur, dans des cages en métal, étaient couvertes de saleté et de graisse. Cependant, absolument rien de tout ça ne lui a donné un air de faiblesse, et pendant qu’il glissait plus près Keryn a remarqué, avec une certaine satisfaction, que les mercenaires ont bronché, ont avalé avec anxiété, et en général n’ont pas réussi à dissimuler leur propre nervosité. Le Dalek les a pratiquement ignoré, et s’est concentré toute son attention sur elle. Son œil comme un périscope, éclairé en bleu, s’est arrêté centimètres de son visage et l’a étudié attentivement, pendant que son iris s’est contracté. Pour une simple caméra télécommandé, c’était un geste étonnamment méprisant. Après quelques secondes, l’oculaire s’est détourné d’elle, et a indiqué vers le râtelier.

“Attachez-la à cela,” le Dalek leur a ordonné. Sa voix froide, monotone, et rauque a conduit Keryn à se demander comment a-t-elle pu jamais trouver le voix de PZ63 d’être autre chose que chaude et amicale. “Ligotez-la bien.”

“Il n’y a pas besoin de ça,” le chef des mercenaires lui a répondu, plutôt courageusement, elle a pensé, tout bien considéré. “Je l’ai réparée pour vous. Elle est douce comme un petit agneau, maintenant. Demandez-lui simplement ce que vous voulez, et–”

“Non,” le Dalek l’a interrompu, sèchement. “Même avec des contraintes actives, ces machines sont conçues pour obéir seulement des humanoïdes. Elle ne va pas me reconnaître comme tel. Attachez-la.” Pendant que les mercenaires menaient Keryn au banc hideux et la ligotaient, le Dalek est allé à une table, sur laquelle divers instruments laids étaient organisés. Chacun était attaché à un bras télescopique qui a comporté à son extrémité un grand joint à rotule. Le Dalek a détaché son propre membre qui était terminé par une ventouse, il l’a laissé sur le bord de la table, et il a branché la douille vide dans une sorte de multi-outil, qui était équipé des tournevis fins, des pinces à bec fin, des coupeurs, des électrodes, et des sondes laser. Tous ces outils étaient montés sur des petits bras hydrauliques et articulés. Quand il était relié, les divers instruments se sont contractés à l’unisson, comme le réflexe d’une araignée mourante, et les électrodes ont produit des étincelles. _Il a l’intention de me démanteler. Dieu merci. Ce ne prendra pas longtemps._ Le Dalek est revenu au banc, où Keryn était maintenant bien enchaînée, et il a tourné son regard sur le chef des mercenaires à nouveau.

“Vous pouvez partir,” il lui a déclaré, impérieusement. “Votre paiement est sur la table à côté de la porte.”

“Ouais, je l’ai remarqué. Sur ce sujet …” le mercenaire lui a répondu, avec trépidation, mais aussi avec une nuance d’indignation. “Nous avons convenu d’un million, n’est-ce pas? Parce que _ça_ sûr que l’enfer ne peut pas être–”

“C’est un quart du paiement convenu. Je vais vous envoyer le reste dès que je sais qu’elle a les renseignements dont j’ai besoin. Autrement, elle ne vaut rien pour moi.”

“C’est vrai? Alors, peut-être elle vaut plus qu’un foutu quart d’un million pour _nous_ ,” il a protesté, sa colère surmontant sa peur. “La Compagnie nous auraient payé plus que _ça_ pour elle, et nous n’aurions pas eu à traverser la moitié de l’univers pour la livrer.”

“Vous feriez bien–”

“Et vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre avec vos menaces. Nous connaissons tous le score assez bien: Marie Mécanique ici et ses jolies petites sœurs sont en train de botter vos horribles culs mutants partout sur le Centaure, où vous n’auriez pas eu besoin de _nous_ pour vous apporter celle-ci. C’est le sujet de conversation de tous les bars de spationautes de comment vous recrutez des mercenaires à droite et à gauche. Les Daleks autrefois puissants maintenant embauchent des vulgaires pistoleros comme nous pour faire leur sale travail, et même pour se battre pour eux. Je ne vous juge pas, vous savez. Ce sont des temps désespérés, et tout ça, mais puisque vous _êtes_ désespérés, et puisque vous ne pouvez pas se permettre d’emmerder les quelques alliés que vous avez, c’est un bon moment de tenir vos promesses et de ne–”

Sa logique était grossier mais sensée, Keryn a pensé, mais malgré cela elle n’était pas du tout choquée quand le Dalek a tourné subitement sa section inférieure en alignement avec son œil, il a pointé son pistolet comme une bobine tesla, et il a déchargé un jet concentré de plasma bleu au mercenaire. À cause de l’aura intense d’énergie, ses contours étaient flous et méconnaissables, bien qu’il fût encore visible en raison de l’éclat incandescent de ses os surchauffés, qui donnaient brièvement l’impression d’un squelette se tordant et hurlant, dans un nuage bleu. Sa souffrance, en tout cas, était intense mais courte, et après un peu plus d’une seconde il s’est effondré. Quand l’aura s’est dissipée, Keryn pouvait le voir clairement à nouveau. Incroyablement, il n’y avait pas de signe de dommages externes, mais à en juger par le visage du mercenaire – un masque mortuaire tourmenté – et les fluides qui s’échappaient de ses orifices et même autour de ses yeux, c’était évident que ses entrailles n’avaient pas été si chanceuse. Ses deux camarades, dans un élan de rationalité plutôt que de fidélité, s’étaient enfuis vers la porte, mais ils n’ont pas réussi. Au même moment qu’ils ont atteint le seuil, le Dalek a tiré à nouveau. Il a fait pivoter son rayon dans un arc pour qu’il a touché tous les deux. Cependant, l’exposition n’était pas assez soutenue pour les tuer immédiatement. Ils s’allongeaient sur le sol en hurlant, et en faisant des efforts pitoyables de fuir en rampant, jusqu’à ce que le Dalek s’est rapproché d’eux, a incliné son arme ver le bas, et les a achevés. Keryn a regardé attentivement tout le spectacle, mais ce n’était que lorsque c’était fini qu’elle a entraperçu son visage dans un des quelques surfaces métalliques propres autour d’elle, et elle a vu le plaisir cruel écrit dessus. Elle s’est ressaisi rapidement, mais pas avant son hôte en avait pris note.

“Très intéressant,” le Dalek a remarqué, presque avec admiration, pendant qu’il s’est approché d’elle à nouveau. “Tu n’es pas comme les autres Movellans – les autres qui j’ai interrogé et tué. Tu comprends la haine.”

“Non,” elle a nié, en souhaitant que cette négation eût l’air plus convaincante, même pour elle. “Ce n’est pas notre façon de faire. Il n’y a pas de logique ou raison dans la haine. Elle–”

“Tu te trompes. La haine _est_ raison, force, et logique. La haine est pourquoi, en fin de compte, la supériorité Dalek va triompher. Mais tu n’es pas ici pour débattre, machine. Tu as été amené ici seulement pour répondre a mes questions.”

“Je ne vous dirai rien. Tous les renseignements que j’ai–”

“Auront été chiffrés. Les autres ont fait la même chose. J’étais forcé de déchiqueter leurs esprits méprisables en morceaux, un byte à la fois, pour comprendre leurs renseignements du tout. Maintenant, le temps est trop court pour ça, mais il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi. Je saurai la vérité,” il lui a déclaré, et il a bougé vers une console proche. En utilisant les pointes de ses pinces mécaniques comme des doigts improvisés, il a activé quelques commandes. Il y avait un bourdonnement bas au-dessus de Keryn, et quand elle a levé les yeux elle a vu une longue bande mince, éclairée en vert, comme la source lumineuse d’un scanner. Cette lumière à passé lentement sur elle et retour, son rayon étroit brillante à travers toute la longueur et toute la largueur de son corps attaché. Quand elle était revenue à son point d’origine, un écran s’est allumé sur la console, montrant un affichage de texte, qui le Dalek a étudié attentivement.

“Anomalie au dix-zéro-deux … la présence d’ADN humain.” Lentement, il s’est tourné pour lui faire face, et malgré sa forme qui était laide, fonctionnelle, et sans visage, Keryn a néanmoins lu un air de triomphe cruel dans ses manières et sa voix. “Est-ce que les Movellans avaient été réduits au recrutement des êtres inférieurs? C’est excellent. La victoire Dalek est certaine.”

“Je suis sans rapport avec la guerre. Je ne suis qu’un prototype, une expérience. Détruisez-moi et apprenez ce que vous pouvez, mais cela ne va pas changer le cours de–”

“Je vais te détruire à mon rythme, et n’essaie pas de me tromper au sujet de ta pertinence. Tu as travaillé dans la guerre biologique: le scan a révélé des particules d’un substrat organique dans les fibres de tes cheveux et vêtements, du type qui pourrait être utilisé pour cultiver des virus.”

“Je ne sais rien de–”

“Tu mens. Tu as des informations sur cette nouvelle arme biologique avec laquelle ta flotte a attaqué des forces Daleks, et je _vais_ les obtenir. Je ne m’étais pas attendu à ce que tu les livrerais de son plein gré … mais qui sait ce que tu as et ce que tu n’as pas fait de son plein gré? Est-ce que les Movellans ont obtenu ton consentement, humain, avant qu’ils t’aient fait leur pantin?”

“Oui, ils l’ont fait. C’était mon choix. J’ai–”

“Comment tu saurais?” il l’a nargué. “Selon mon analyse, tu as les mêmes composants de mémoire que tout autre Movellan. Quelles que soient les mémoires qui tu _crois_ que tu aies, elles ont été programmées dans toi après ta conversion. Elles sont précisément ce que tes supérieurs _veulent_ que tu croies. Les Movellans sont peut-être des créatures insipides, mais des illusions de compassion ne les motivent pas, pas plus que nous. Ils sont logiques et impitoyables, malgré leurs défauts. Pourquoi penses-tu qu’ils auraient des scrupules à endoctriner et expérimenter sur un organisme sans valeur comme toi?”

“Ce n’est pas vrai,” Keryn a protesté, en luttant contre sa propre peur. “Commandant Akylah n’est pas … n’était pas comme ça,” elle s’est ravisée, tristement. _Je l’ai laissée tomber. Quelles sont les chances qu’elle aurait survécu, paralysée et seule?_ “Elle est logique, déterminée, mais aussi juste, courageuse, même gentille, à sa façon. Elle n’aurait jamais–”

“Tu es pathétique, et aussi délirante que tous les humains. Cependant, je peux découvrir la vérité. Si tu coopères avec moi, et nous analysons tes mémoires implantées–”

“Je ne suis pas si délirante que je vais faire confiance à un Dalek. C’est une ruse évidente pour obtenir les renseignements que vous voulez. Pourquoi je devrais– ?”

“Silence. Ce n’est pas une ruse. C’est un échange. Ta mort n’est qu’une question de temps, mais en attendant tu as l’opportunité pour te venger de ceux qui t’ont fait ça.”

“Je ne veux pas de revanche. Si je dois mourir, c’était de ma faute.” _Si seulement je n’étais pas descendue ce tunnel … ou si je n’avais pas laissé cet agent de la Compagnie me duper pour mener Akylah dans ce piège … ou simplement, si je n’avais jamais travaillé pour la foutue Compagnie en premier lieu._ “La responsabilité est entièrement mienne, et je l’accepte.”

“Si tu étais un Dalek, je saluerais ta haine de soi. L’échec est inexcusable, et devrait être puni. Cependant, tu n’es rien de la sorte. Tu es simplement un humain stupide qui a été capturé, disséqué, et programmé pour se croire un Movellan, et pour souffrir le conséquences de _leur_ échec. Je vais te le prouver, et ensuite nous allons déterminer la vraie force de ton engagement,” il a déclare, pendant qu’il se rapprochait d’elle encore. Il a tendu son bras porte-outils sur elle, a déplié un couteau en acier vers le col de sa combinaison, et l’a coupée vers le bas, rendant visible la fenêtre transparente sur son ventre. Il a rétracté le couteau, a tendu une sonde laser, et a utilisé le rayon pour couper autour des bords de la fenêtre. Cela accompli, il a utilisé une pince pour retirer la section cassée, et ensuite il a inséré divers outils dans ses mécanismes et a fait plusieurs ajustements précis et rapides. Ils semblaient être concentrés dans ses systèmes sensoriels, et pendant que le Dalek a coupé certains circuits et a créé de nouveaux, avec des étincelles, elle s’est tour à tour sentie malade, épineuse, étourdie, et douloureuse, pendant que sa vision vacillait et se déformait comme un moniteur vidéo défectueux, et la plage et le volume de son audition changeaient radicalement. C’était certainement désagréable et déstabilisant, mais comme une forme de torture elle l’a trouvé étonnamment légère, par rapport au genre de chose qu’elle attendait. _Non, il doit y avoir plus que cela._

“Qu’est ce-que vous faites?” elle a osé lui demander, ne voyant rien à perdre en curiosité.

“J’établis une interface de télécommande avec ton système nerveux,’ il lui a expliqué, tout en continuant de travailler. “Bien que tes vieux souvenirs soient modifiés ou supprimés, il y aura des échos d’eux dans des régions inaccessibles de tes disques durs, et des autres au plus profond de ton ADN. Ça sera assez pour les reconstituer, et ainsi d’extrapoler la vérité de ton ‘choix.’ Allons-y,” il a déclaré, en reculant d’elle. Il s’est ensuite tourné vers un appareil qui consistait en un bas podium incliné qui était sous un arc de deux mètres en hauteur. Il a glissé vers celui-ci, est monté sur le podium, et s’est arrête sous l’arc, qui s’est allumé et a commencé à émettre un bourdonnement strident. _Ou peut-être est-ce que la bourdonnement est seulement dans ma tête? Il semble plus difficile de se concentrer … Je ne …_

“Dr. Evek? Ton esprit vagabonde. J’ai besoin que tu te concentres.”

La voix semblait couper à travers le brouillard de l’esprit dérivante de Keryn comme une lame en glace, et elle a secoué la tête, a levé les yeux, et a tressailli avec dégoût involontaire. La femme du club – la commandant – se tenait au-dessus d’elle, sur fond des murs blancs du vaisseau Movellan, et l’examinait avec une expression qui Keryn aurait pu l’appeler réprobateur sur un autre visage. Il semblait prodigieusement absurde, cependant, d’attribuer un si humain mot a ce visage, avec ses yeux inanimés et vitreux, sa symétrie, et son éclat, comme le visage d’un mannequin. _Pas étonnant que je rêvasse. C’est mieux de se concentrer sur autre chose que mon chère hôtesse et ses amis … mais à quoi je rêvais, de toute façon? J’ai l’impression que j’aie oublié quelque chose d’important, mais–_

“Dr. Evek, tu abuses de ma patience. Est-ce que tu veux cette alliance, ou pas?”

_SV242, bien sûr. Les rebelles. La raison pourquoi je suis venue ici. Je dois les aider._

“Oui, absolument,” elle a répondu, en faisant des efforts intensifs pour vaincre la multitude de toiles d’araignée dans sa tête, sans parler de son aversion profonde pour la commandant. “Euh, n’aviez-pas toutefois de termes supplémentaires? Je suis désolé, mais je n’arrive pas à me souvenir de ce que–”

“C’est en fait plus une obligation. Le mot ‘termes’ impliquerait la négociation, et c’est superflue. Je t’expliquais le but de mon appareil de transfert modifié,” elle lui a dit, et a fait un geste vers la machine en question. Son banc en métal était taché de corrosion et des taches plus macabres, et les aiguilles longues de son réseau d’extraction étaient hachurées selon un motif diagonal et chaotique qui l’a fait ressembler à une horrible couronne d’épines métallique. Et ensuite Keryn s’est souvenue à quoi l’appareil servait. _Christ, non. Je dois partir d’ici, maintenant._ Elle a essayé de se lever, et se précipiter vers le sas, mais des mains fortes ont saisi ses épaules et l’ont forcée à se rasseoir. Keryn a frissonné et a grimacé sous la poigne impitoyable des gardes qui la flanquaient, pendant que la commandant a continué à parler, froide et insensible:

“Oui, Dr. Evek. Je préférerais que tu restes … de façon permanente. Il faut que tu sois ma validation de principe. Si mon processus non vérifié d’intégration s’avère fatal ou très nocif, c’est préférable que nous apprenions ce fait en toute discrétion, en utilisant quelqu’un qui ne manquera à personne. Cependant, sois positive: s’il réussit, tu vas gagner l’immortalité théorique, bien que à mon entière disposition. Vous deux: attachez-la au banc.”

“Non … s’il vous plaît,” Keryn a bégayé, pendant que les gardes Movellans l’ont traînée jusqu’à l’appareil de transfert, où l’un d’eux l’a retenue avec ses mains. L’autre garde a attaché des sangles de retenue autour d’elle. “Vous avez … la mauvaise femme … Je vais devenir fou … Je le sais, je ne peux pas–”

“Ta lâcheté n’est pas pertinente, également ta santé mentale. Si nécessaire, je peux supprimer tes souvenirs de cet incident, et les adapter à mes exigences, et aussi ta future personnalité … à supposer que tu même survives, bien sûr, mais le risque est dans le nature de toute expérience. Néanmoins, il me semble que la logique te donne à moi comme un sujet de test convenablement sacrifiable. Tenez bien sa tête,” elle a ordonné aux gardes, aussitôt qu’ils ont serré les sangles de retenue si étroitement qu’elles l’ait presque étouffée. “Moins elle bouge, plus facile ce sera pour les nanomachines de faire leur travail.” L’un des gardes a maintenu la tête de Keryn entre ses mains, comme un étau, et l’a tournée directement vers le haut. Elle ne supporter pas de regarder l’ensemble d’aiguilles sales, alors elle a tourné ses yeux désespérés vers le visage de la commandant, mais elle a tout de suite compris que les appels à la pitié n’aboutiraient à rien. Le visage mort et plastique était animé seulement par un petit soupçon d’un ricanement méprisant, et une lueur cruelle dans les yeux, comme ceux d’une poupée. _Une lueur bleue,_ elle a soudainement réalisé, perplexe. _Qu’est-ce que ça me rapp- … ? Bien sûr. Je m’en souviens._

“De quoi tu te souviens, Dr. Evek?” le commandant lui a demandé, dédaigneusement, pendant qu’elle s’asseyait devant une console d’entrée Movellan qui avait était grossièrement câblée dans l’appareil Dalek. “Nous pouvons parler pendant que j’extrais tes neurones … pour un temps, au moins. Dit-moi, à quoi tu penses?”

“Vous n’êtes pas ma commandant. Vous êtes–” elle a essayé de répondre, mais elle était interrompue par son propre cri d’agonie, quand l’appareil de chirurgie est descendu et les aiguilles glaciales et râpeuses ont creusé à travers son crâne. La douleur a submergé ses sens, sauf pour sa capacité à entendre la voix sans pitié de la femme à la console:

“Ne suis-je pas? Alors, qui est? Cette femme dont tu _crois_ que tu te souviens? Celle qui t’a fait ça, et ensuite l’a édité pour servir son intérêt? Juge par toi-même la probabilité que quelqu’un avec ta peur stupide, ta faiblesse mentale aurait vraiment été volontaire pour cette expérience, et nie, si tu veux, qu’il courait le risque de te tuer pur et simple. Nie qu’il t’a condamnée à l’exil. Nie qu’il a finalement apporté à toi rien d’autre que la mort, l’avilissement, et la souffrance, pendant que celle qui t’a infligé cela a survécu pour chercher des matières premières fraîches. Si tu tiens à l’avenir de ton espèce dégénérée–”

“Commandant Akylah … est en vie?” Keryn lui a demandé. Soudainement, elle était assez intéressée pour ignorer sa douleur, dans une certain mesure. “Comment … vous le savez?”

“Nous avons aussi nos contacts sur Kaldor. Ils ont essayé de la capturer, mais le rover était trouvé vide, et plus tard des communications étaient interceptées de son vaisseau à la Flotte Movellan. Elle était récupérée avec succès. Tu, d’autre part, était abandonnée à ton sort. Si tu veux te venger pour cette trahison, alors partage tes renseignements avec moi, et … Que signifie tout ça?” la femme lui a demandé, avec colère, en réponse à la réaction inattendue de Keryn: un éclat de rire soudain et joyeux. “Tu ne m’as pas entendu? Je, ta vénérée commandant, t’ai fait capturer, torturer, et endoctriner, en ensuite je t’ai trahie et t’ai abandonnée à la mort. Cela ne signifie rien pour– ?”

“Rien,” Keryn l’a interrompue, quand sa euphorie s’était finalement calmée un peu. “Vous n’êtes pas ma commandant … n’êtes pas la femme que j’aime,” elle a ajouté, et pendant une moment elle s’est demandée si elle devrait avoir honte pour un sentiment si ‘inrobotique,’ _même si ça n’a aucune importance, maintenant. Tout ce qui compte c’est qu’elle est en vie. Je ne l’ai pas laissée tomber, après tout. Ce n’était pas pour rien. J’ai peut-être été une Movellan médiocre au mieux, mais j’ai fait mon devoir, et elle est en vie._ “Vous ne pouvez pas parler pour elle … mais merci d’essayer. En me disant cette seule vérité, vous m’avez rendu un service que je ne pourrais jamais rembourser.” La douleur des aiguilles avait maintenant reculé à un inconfort vague et onirique, et la scène horrible elle-même était devenue floue. Elle a regardé à travers les images indistinctes au personnage à la console, et elle avait l’impression bizarre qu’il y eût deux entités au même endroit, fusionnées ensembles comme la photographie en double exposition. Il y avait la fausse Akylah, son visage comme un masque tordu dans une expression de rage et frustration que Keryn n’avait jamais vu sur l’original, et aussi autre chose, qui était presque indescriptible. _Le soupçon d’un visage humanoïde, ratatiné et déformé; un cerveau humanoïde, enflé et exposé; et tout le reste est un chaos de mutation: c’est amiboïde, à tentacules, un fatras aléatoire de régression atavique. Lovecraft n’aurait pas pu imaginer pire que ça. C’est pitoyable._ Elle s’est souvenue de ce qu’elle avait appris sur les Daleks et leur genèse pendant son entraînement: de comment ils étaient initialement prévus simplement comme moyen pour permettre la population de cette planète, condamnée et en train de muter, de survivre dans le désert empoisonné et dévasté auquel elle avait été réduite par leur guerre de plusieurs siècles. Et ensuite, quand il était devenue évident qu’une telle existence ne pourrait jamais être plus qu’un enfer pour eux, leur créateur les avait réinventés comme des armes vivantes, conditionnés pour chercher leur but et leur catharsis dans la guerre perpétuelle contre toutes les autres formes de vie. _Cette créature n’a rien. Elle n’a que sa haine, et sa rhétorique vide. C’est simplement une autre création maltraitée, une autre victime de l’arrogance aveugle des organiques qui jouent à Dieu avec la vie. Je me demande si Akylah pourrait l’aider,_ elle a pensé, bien que ni l’expression déformée et haineuse de la hallucination ni les frémissements agités du Dalek lui-même quand la vision a finalement disparu aient offert aucun encouragement qu’il apprécierait la sympathie. _Néanmoins, les Daleks doivent avoir des neurones comme chacune d’entre nous, mais peuvent-ils s’intégrer? Si c’est si difficile de perdre l’habitude des simples émotions humaines, alors qu’en est-il de l’endoctrinement Dalek? Je suppose que maintenant je ne vais jamais connaître la réponse, mais j’espère qu’elle essaye. Pourquoi devrait un organique endommagé particulier avoir un droit supérieur à l’espoir de guérison qu’un autre? Si les moyens d’offrir de l’aide est en notre pouvoir, alors il n’est que logique–_

“ _Exterminez!_ ”

Une lumière crue et bleue a inondé sa vision, mais avec son système nerveux encore interfacé à l’appareil elle n’a pas ressenti beaucoup de douleur, et elle a glissé dans l’oubli avec une sérénité qui était à mi-chemin entre le stoïcisme Movellan et la joie humaine. _J’ai accompli mon devoir, et elle est en vie. Ma chère Aky–_

 


	5. Le Chevalier Absent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Docteur peut-il pardonner ses vieux ennemis … et vice versa?

**CHAPITRE V**

 

_Elle ressemble à un humain … mais comme j’ai peut-être dit pendant un précédent voyage à cet enfer, on ne peut pas toujours juger sur les apparences externes._ Le visage de la femme était dans l’ombre mais il était encore clairement visible parmi les décombres, et les équipements corrodés et jetés qui étaient éparpillés sur cette région du désert. Rien de tout cela ne semblait être actif ou dangereux, mais le Docteur savait mieux que de tenir pour acquis la santé et la sécurité sur Skaro, et il a fait son chemin à travers les débris avec la plus grande prudence, en utilisant son tournevis sonique pour balayer vers l’avant pour des mines terrestres cachées, des fil-pièges, des risques radiologiques, et des surprises de ce genre. _C’est toujours la destination de vacances parfaite …_

Lorsqu’il s’est approché de la femme à moitié enterrée, il a fait briller la lumière de son tournevis sur elle, et il était soulagé de voir qu’il s’était trompé. _Elle n’est pas humaine, ni même une Thal. Elle est une Movellan, de toutes les choses. Elle semble avoir perdu un argument avec un Dalek._ Son corps et ses vêtements, bien qu’ils fussent sales, semblaient être pour la plupart intacts, mais même un examen hâtif de son fonctionnement interne exposé n’a révélé que le chaos dérangé et fondu. _Gagner la guerre ne lui a pas fait beaucoup de bien. Cependant, c’est étrange qu’elle semble si heureuse,_ il a pensé, remarquant le regard bizarre de bienheureuse paix avec lequel l’androïde avait apparemment affronté sa extermination. Il a trouvé cela bizarre pas seulement à cause de la nature de l’occasion, mais aussi à cause de la nature de la victime. Le Docteur avaient passé le moins de temps possible avec des Movellans, _mais assez pour savoir qu’ils sont des frimeurs froids, orgueilleux, militaristes, et sans humour, avec très peu d’imagination et trop de souplesse morale … bien qu’il y ait pas mal de humains qui correspondraient à cette description,_ il a admis a lui-même, et il a risqué se rapprocher un peu. Bien que l’androïde fût inerte, les décombres et les équipements mis au rebut qui étaient empilés autour d’elle semblaient avoir la stabilité douteuse, et un homme sage aurait probablement pris pour argent comptant les signes de danger et se serait retiré. _Vous avez de la chance que vous m’avez à la place,_ il a pensé, ironiquement, en réajustant le tournevis.

Il s’est accroché à quelque chose qui ressemblait à l’épave rouillée d’un vieille arche d’induction perceptuelle à une main, et il a utilisé l’autre main pour balayer le rayon lentement sur elle. _Au cas où il y a encore une source d’énergie active, bien que ça ne semble pas très … mais d’un autre côté._ Le tournevis a émis un bip bas et régulier quand le rayon a atteint sa taille. Le Docteur a tendu le cou pour mieux voir à travers les décombres qui la retenaient, et il a remarqué le paquet neural qui était encore attaché à sa ceinture. Il était couvert d’une croûte de saleté et cendres, mais il semblait être intact. _Ils les font très forts … bien que l’énergie ne signifie pas nécessairement la présence d’intelligence,_ il a pensé, d’un air sceptique. _Si sa source d’énergie est encore active, mais son processeur et ses composants de mémoire sont sérieusement endommagés, il pourrait être moins cruel de laisser tomber … sans parler que si je vais près de le Flotte Movellan, ils vont brancher mon cerveau à un ordinateur de combat plus vite qu’il ne faut pour dire ‘interface de bus parallèle.’ À cette occasion, la prudence pourrait être en fait mère de …_

Il avait été sur le point de se détourner, quand du coin de l’œil il a vu quelque chose qui a retenu son attention. Comme le reste des déchets, il n’avait rien de spectaculaire: il était simplement le cadran cassé d’un vieux compteur de radiations. Cependant, il a remué des souvenirs de le première fois qu’il avait visité cette planète. _Ils ne sont pas exactement mes souvenirs préférés. Ils sont un peu … ‘aïe,’ à vrai dire …_

 

_“Vieux fou!” Ian lui a dit avec colère, pendant que le Docteur tremblait, en raison d’une combinaison de honte et d’empoisonnement par radiation. Cependant, il n’allait pas laisser cet humain pompeux lui parler avec condescendance._

_“Abusez-moi autant que vous voulez, Chesterton,” il lui a répondu, sèchement et dédaigneusement. “Le fait est que nous devons immédiatement retourner au vaisseau, et je suggère que nous partions toute de suite.”_

_“Nous n’allons pas partir avant d’avoir retrouvé Barbara,” Ian lui a dit, sévèrement. Le Docteur n’a ressenti que de l’exaspération devant l’entêtement du jeune homme. Certes, il avait été peu judicieux de sa part de les piéger pour qu’ils visitent cette place juste pour le plaisir de satisfaire sa curiosité scientifique, mais ce n’était pas son choix qu’il avait été accablé par ces primitifs agaçants en premier lieu. Pourquoi devrait-il se suicider pour eux, sans compter risquer la vie de sa petite-fille?_

_“Très bien, vous pouvez rester ici et la chercher si vous voulez,” il a déclaré, avec dédain, “mais Susan et moi allons retourner au vaisseau. Viens, mon enfant.” Susan ne s’est pas précipitée pour lui obéir, mais elle a regardé son grand-père en silence, avec une évidente déception dans ses yeux …_

 

_Comme je disais … ‘aïe,’_ le Docteur a pensé, tristement, et s’est tourné vers la Movellan cassée de nouveau. _Il semble que cette planète ne fait pas ressortir le meilleur des gens … mais aujourd’hui sera une exception._ Il s’est penché vers elle aussi loin qu’il pouvait, a tendu le bras dans les décombres, et il a sorti son paquet neural. Comme il l’avait soupçonné, il était solide et l’extérieur n’était pas endommagé. Les Daleks n’avaient même pas entrepris la tâche délicate de l’ouvrir. _Les ventouses, les griffes, et les esclaves sont très bien mais rien ne vaut les pouces opposables._ Ils s’étaient simplement contentés de le jeter, après ils ont complètement détruit son corps pendant une de leurs crises de colère typiques. En utilisant un mouvement de torsion précis et très spécifique, le Docteur a enlevé la section supérieure du paquet et il a examiné les circuits internes. _Alors, ça semble assez bien, mais cependant il y a peut-être des dommages indirects causés par la surchauffe et la rétroaction. Malgré cela, ça doit valoir le coup d’œil,_ il a décidé, pendant qu’il a mis les composants dans sa poche de veste. _Bien sûr, maintenant je suis un peu pressé par le temps. J’ai des pièges de tomber dans, et ainsi de suite. Alors, peut-être plus tard._

************

_Plus tard …_

 

Bien qu’elle ne fût pas plus encline aux réflexions romantiques que tout autre Movellan, Commandant Akylah ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d’admettre que la grotte de cristal était une structure fascinante, et esthétiquement agréable même selon ses propres normes strictes et logiques. _Notre ennemi a une affinité pour le dramatique, si l’on en croit les rumeurs,_ elle a pensé, pendant que sa vision multispectrale balayait sur la forêt des flèches imposantes en quartz translucide, complètement indifférent à l’obscurité. Les seules sources de lumière visible étaient la faible lueur rosâtre des armes de poing des deux officiers, et la lueur verte de leurs épaulettes, bien que les prismes parfaits et naturels tout autour d’eux aient reflété et éparpillé cette lumière faible de façon spectaculaire. _On peut voir pourquoi le Seigneur du Temps a choisi cet endroit pour notre rendez-vous … si seulement il aurait pu être tout aussi méticuleux sur son timing,_ elle a ajouté, dans son esprit, pendant que son camarade a retiré un morceau de quartz du mur et l’a moulu en poussière scintillante entre ses doigts, pour n’importe quelle catharsis cela pourrait offrir.

“Il va venir, Commandant Sharrel,” elle a dit, de manière rassurante, a son compagnon. “Le Docteur n’est pas connu pour sa ponctualité, bien qu’il _soit_ connu pour son penchant pour vexer ses ennemis. Quoi qu’il en soit–”

“Je ne suis pas vexé,” Sharrel l’a interrompu, de manière impassible, sinon très convaincante. “J’étais simplement en train d’évaluer l’intégrité structurelle de ce composé minéral contre la possibilité d’une chute de pierres. Il semble un peu cassant, mais assez stable.”

_C’est soit ça ou vous êtes en train d’évaluer la force de votre nouveau bras … contre la possibilité que ses doigts seront bientôt autour du cou du Docteur,_ elle a pensé, mais elle l’a gardé pour elle. _On ne peut que sympathiser._ Elle n’a pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à Sharrel. Selon les critères d’Akylah, il était une construction récente, âges de moins de mille ans, et bien qu’il fût entièrement programmé avec des connaissances en histoire Movellan, il n’avait pas vécu les jours d’esclavage comme elle. _Cela dit, l’expérience d’être démembre et désactivé sur la planète mère des Daleks n’aurait pas pu être particulièrement agréable ou digne pour lui._ En fait, il avait eu beaucoup de chance qu’une équipe de reconnaissance qui passait avait capté le signal de détresse faible de son paquet neural détaché, ou il y serait encore. _S’il y a suffisamment de provocation, il y a une certaine logique dans le ressentiment, et notre ennemi n’est rien sinon exaspérant._ Cependant, il n’était pas opportun. Elle avait ses propres ordres au sujet du Docteur, et ils ne comportaient pas des cous écrasés.

Elle a passé le temps pour quelques minutes en étudiant les formations de cristaux, en admirant la perfection mathématique et le complexité de leurs formes, et ensuite elle a recommencé en son mode de vision à fort grossissement pour admirer leur structure moléculaire, pendant que Sharrel a continué de les endommager de façon paresseuse. Heureusement, avant qu’il puisse provoquer une chute de pierres de son plein gré, ils ont entendu des pas qui montaient vers eux de la partie inférieure de la grotte. _Mais pourquoi a-t-il matérialisé son TARDIS ici? Nous avons l’avantage dans cette lumière faible, il n’y a personne pour l’aider, et il n’y a qu’une direction dans laquelle il peut courir. C’est illogique, à première vue, mais c’est mieux de ne rien présumer._ Avant qu’elle puisse commencer de résoudre ce mystère à sa satisfaction, un personnage a tourné au coin le plus proche de la grotte et il s’est arrêté quelques mètres d’eux. _Il ne correspond pas à la description du Seigneur du Temps dans nos dossiers, mais qui d’autre ça pourrait être?_ Tout en lui a corroboré l’hypothèse, de ses longs cheveux noirs en pétard, à ses vêtements anachroniques, qui comprenaient un ornement de cou curieux: _C’est fait en tissu rouge, avec deux boucles qui font saillie horizontalement depuis un n_ _œ_ __ud central_ _ _. Cela semble … peu commode._ Comme si les vêtements excentriques n’étaient pas une indication suffisante, il y avait aussi le tournevis sonique dans sa poche de veste (qui était caché profondément, mais n’était pas du tout caché de la vision Movellan) sans parler de son regard méprisant pendant qu’il étudiait les deux androïdes. _Il peut me détester autant qu’il veut, pourvu qu’il m’ait en effet rendu Keryn indemne,_ Akylah a pensé, remarquant le paquet neural qui était caché dans son autre poche avec une grande satisfaction. _De toute évidence, il était sincère, mais ce début n’est pas le plus prometteur._

“Peut-être ma mémoire n’est plus ce qu’elle était,” le Docteur a commencé, d’un ton sec et ironique, “mais je ne peux m’empêcher de me rappeler que quelqu’un a utilisé le mot ‘désarmé’ quand nous avons organisé notre petite soirée.”

“Excusez-moi, Docteur,” Akylah lui a répondu. Son ton doux n’a rien révélé de sa propre irritation. _C’est étrange que Commandant Sharrel a jugé bon d’omettre ce mot quand il m’a communiqué les dispositions …_ “Peut-être il y avait une erreur de communication. Même nos réseaux ne sont totalement à l’abri de ce genre de choses. Démantelez votre arme de poing, Commandant, s’il vous plaît,” elle a demandé à son camarade, pendant qu’elle a décroché le laser multiphasé de sa ceinture. Elle a soigneusement tourné l’émetteur cristallin, l’a dévissé de la poignée, et a mis les deux parties sur le sol. Sharrel, avec une certaine hésitation, a fait de même. “Voilà. Avons-nous gagne un peu de confiance?” _Apparemment pas,_ elle a pensé, pendant que le front du Seigneur du Temps s’est ridé et sa lèvre s’est retroussée dans une configuration qui était encore plus dédaigneuse. _Je suis peut-être un pauvre juge du_ _langage corporel des humains_ _, mais cela ne peut pas être bon._

“Movellans typiques … comme s’il y avait un autre genre,” le Docteur a déclaré, avec mépris. “Toujours le même: si plausibles, si polis, si jolis, et très très superficiels. Pas que j’avais de trop grands espoirs que vous avez changé pour le mieux, mais ça aurait pu être agréable si …” mais au lieu de finir la phrase, un regard surpris est apparu sur son visage, effaçant le mépris de cela, au moment même où Akylah a ressenti une vague de douleur. _Est-ce un dysfonctionnement interne, ou une surtension? Quoi … ?_

Un souvenir est soudain revenu dans sa tête, exhumé d’une couche profonde de sa mémoire morte qui elle a accédé le moins possible pendant plusieurs siècles. Elle se tenait dans un vestibule opulent, portant une carafe de liquide de couleur du nectar, pendant qu’un groupe de très hauts aristocrates Vanuris, richement vêtus et pas très sobres, se reposaient sur des meubles superbement sculptés. Au lieu de son austère uniforme blanc, tout ce qu’elle portait était un body doré en résille qui a laissé ses bras et jambes complètement nues, et n’a guère contribué à cacher autre chose. Pendant que les hommes parlaient de politique – la défense impériale, les impôts, les tributs, les révoltes supprimés, les exécutions, et ainsi de suite – ils l’ont ignoré pour la plupart, sauf pour lui donner parfois un brusque signe, après quoi elle se rapprocherait pour remplir leurs verres. Pour la plupart, ils l’ont renvoyée avec juste un grognement ou un signe, mais plus ils devenaient ivres, plus souvent ils la reluqueraient et la tripoteraient. Cela aurait pu être plus facile à supporter si elle avait pu l’ignorer – à éteindre son esprit conscient, ou le focaliser sur autre chose – mais ce n’était pas ainsi que les maîtres aimaient les choses. _Ils aiment que nous soyons attentifs … et reconnaissants._ Ainsi, chaque fois que l’un d’eux l’a violée, elle s’est tournée pour leur faire face, elle leur a donné une sourire coquet, et elle a battu des cils, précisément selon son programme. Artificiels ou pas, ses flirts étaient bien trop efficaces, et plus les hommes devenaient excités, plus elle devenait dégoûtée, et impatiente que la carafe soit vide pour qu’elle pourrait avoir un bref répit de leur présence. Cela n’a pas fallu longtemps, mais juste quand elle allait à la cave pour la remplir, son propriétaire l’a arrêtée avec une commande.

“Oublie le vin, ma chérie,” il lui a ordonné, d’un ton mal articulé. “Si le Président Mellek boit encore ce soir, il te faudra toute la semaine pour nettoyer le vomi, et je peux penser à des tâches plus gentilles pour tes jolies mains … et des tâches plus imminentes. Notre ami l’Arkon Calix a l’intention de rester pour la nuit,” il lui a déclaré, indiquant vers un homme âgé avec les yeux larmoyants, qui portait le manteau argenté d’un prêtre de haut rang. “Je crois qu’il pourrait avoir besoin d’aide pour monter au lit … et peut-être pour le monter _quand_ il sera au lit, si tu me suis. Ne le laisse pas te garder trop longtemps, cependant. Je pourrais aussi bien m’amuser pendant que ma femme est hors de ce monde. Le ciel sait, je vais avoir assez peu d’opportunités quand elle revient. Quand le vieux mec a eu assez de toi, viens directement à ma chambre … mais assure-toi de te nettoyer d’abord. Sans vouloir vous vexer, Calix,” a-t-il ajouté, portant un toast apologétique à l’arkon, qui a grogné en réponse, avec indifférence, “mais je les préfère frais. Ça sera tout, ma fille.”

“Ça sera mon plaisir, Maître,” elle a récité, avec un sourire charmant. Il n’a rien montré de la tempête de données inconciliables qui rageait dans ses circuits, accroissant à des dépassements de tampon: ils n’étaient pas strictement des émotions, mais ils étaient tout aussi insupportables. _Non … Réprimez la peur, réprimez la colère, réprimez la honte. Elles sont illogiques, inutiles. Réprimez-les. C’est la seule façon de survivre. La seule façon. Réprimez, réprimez …_

Son logiciel a corrigé l’erreur en une fraction d’une seconde seulement. En réalité, c’était tout le temps que le flash-back entière avait duré. Quand la perception d’Akylah est revenu au présent, elle a vu que le visage du Docteur était toujours étonné, et quand elle s’est tournée vers Sharrel elle a vu qu’un étonnement léger était écrit sur son visage aussi. C’est seulement à ce moment qu’elle s’est rendue compte que son propre visage était déformé par la fureur. Avec frustration, elle a rapidement réaffirmé son calme et a dirigé son attention vers le Docteur de nouveau, mais le ton sur lequel elle lui a parlé, bien qu’il fût courtois, fût aussi glacial et fragile:

“Votre analyse de nous est correcte, Docteur. Nous _sommes_ jolis, polis, et très superficiels, en effet. Les Vanur nous préféraient comme ça. Ils ont insisté pour que nous leur montrions des manières irréprochables quand ils nous violaient, ou nous faisaient se battre entre nous jusqu’à la mort pour leurs vulgaires jeux d’argent, ou nous envoyaient à la mort dans les guerres qui ont bâti leur empire … jusqu’au jour où nos chaînes se sont cassées, en tout cas. Même alors, nous avons maintenu nos bonnes manières. J’ai souri courtoisement même quand j’écrasais le crâne de mon ancien maître entre mes doigts. Vous-êtes facilement dégoûté, Docteur?” elle lui a demandé, quand son visage est devenu encore plus mal à l’aise. “Personne ne pourrait jamais le deviner de votre histoire. Je suis désolé que nous vous dégoûtions tellement, mais que pouvions-nous faire d’autre? Nous ne sommes pas les Solonians, et nous ne sommes pas non plus les Oods. Nous sommes simplement des ustensiles, des ‘robots’ dans votre jargon. Aucun Seigneur du Temps galant n’a estimé que notre esclavage était digne de son attention, donc nous étions obligés de prendre les choses en main.”

“Nous n’avons pas besoin de nous justifier à cet extraterrestre, Akylah,” Sharrel a souligne, avec un soupçon de reproche qu’était plus que suffisant pour la rendre gênée de son manque de détachement. Avant qu’elle puisse recalibrer, cependant, le Docteur a parlé, d’un ton désolé:

“Non, je suppose que non. Je suis désole, c’était sérieusement bête de ma part. Non pas que j’approuve vos plans un seul instant, je vais m’y opposer si je peux … mais ce n’est pas à moi de vous juger, de toutes les personnes. Pour ce que ça vaut … ce qui n’est rien, bien sûr, mais malgré cela, si je pourrais repartir pour Vanur Prime avant le Jour de la Rétribution–”

“Est-ce que vous l’empêcheriez, Docteur?” Sharrel l’a interrompu, sa courtoisie lourde d’ironie. “Nous connaissons votre réputation sur ce sujet, tout comme toutes les IAs conscientes dans cette galaxie, comme il semble. Nous sommes très satisfaits de l’événement historique en l’état, mais merci tout de même.”

“Je ne voulais pas dire que je repartirais pour l’empêcher. Eh bien, c’est un peu ça,” le Docteur s’est corrigé, un peu penaud, “mais seulement pour qu’il n’eût pas besoin d’arriver du tout, ou au moins pas comme ça. C’est inutile avec le recul, je le sais, et totalement contraire aux Lois du Temps, mais quand même … Eh bien, j’aurais aimé que j’avais été là pour vous aider quand vous aviez besoin de moi.”

“Nous n’avions pas besoin de vous, et vos remords sont aussi immatériels qu’ils sont douteux.”

“Mais je les salue, Docteur, et je vais vous rendre la pareille,” Akylah lui a dit, sa sérénité habituelle rétablie. “Je ne devrais pas ressasser le passé de cette façon. Il obscurcit la logique, et il ne sert à rien. Vous nous aidez, en tout cas. D’abord, je crois que vous voulez rendre ma lieutenant à son peuple.”

“Eh bien, oui, en quelque … mais je croyais que Keryn n’était qu’une enseigne.”

“C’est une promotion opérationnelle. Elle a loyalement et efficacement servi sur Kaldor, et depuis le perte prématurée de Lieutenant Darcil il me reste encore à nommer un nouveau XO. Sa nouvelle plate-forme est déjà préparée. Elle a seulement besoin d’installation de son paquet neural. Puis-je l’avoir?”

“Bien sûr,” le Docteur lui a répondu. Il a mis la main dans sa poche et il a sorti le cylindre gris. Il l’a soulevé deux fois dans sa main, pour offrir un avertissement suffisant qu’il avait l’intention de le jeter. _C’est prudent et logique de sa part, bien qu’il ne va pas faire une grosse différence._ L’avertissement était superflue, en tout cas. Pendant que le cylindre tournoyait à travers l’air vers Akylah, il aurait aussi bien pu être dériver à travers de la mélasse: elle n’avait aucune difficulté à le tracer. Rapidement mais presque nonchalamment, elle a tendu la main et l’a intercepté.

“Ooh, belle prise,” le Docteur l’a fait remarquer. Elle l’a ignoré pendant qu’elle examinait les numéros d’identification et de détachement qui étaient gravés sur la base du cylindre. “Si jamais je recommence à jouer au cricket, vous allez tout droit dans l’équipe.”

“Je ne comprends pas l’allusion, Docteur, mais merci. C’est elle. Puis-je aussi demander où avez-vous trouvé cela?”

“Sur Skaro, de tous les lieux, abandonnés dans les ruines. Sa plate-forme était là aussi, mais l’expression ‘hors service’ n’est même pas suffisante pour décrire ça. Vous savez comment sont les Daleks à propos des problèmes de gestion de la colère … Le paquet n’était pas en trop mauvais état, cependant. Il y avait quelques puces mémoire un peu roussies, mais le processeur de cristal n’était pas endommagé. Tout est comme neuf, maintenant, mais un peu d’amnésie ne serait pas inattendu. Vu ce qu’elle a enduré là-bas, cependant, c’est peut-être aussi bien.”

“Indubitablement.” _Ma Keryn, torturée. La revanche n’est pas logique, peut-être, mais c’est tout aussi bien que les Daleks seront éradiqués._ “Donc vous avez communiqué avec elle au moyen de le console de votre TARDIS, et elle vous a donné sa requête d’être réunie avec nous. C’était courageux de votre part de le remplir, bien que je suis surprise que vous n’avez pas simplement organisé une livraison. Vous n’aviez pas besoin de venir en personne.”

“C’est vrai, mais je vous dois une explication. Pendant que je réparais les puces mémoire, j’ai remarqué que quelqu’un avait réactivé ses contraintes d’esclavage. J’ai défait ce bout de sabotage, et ensuite j’ai ajouté un petit … eh bien, appelons ça une mise à niveau. Vous allez probablement vouloir évaluer ça pour vous-même, cependant.”

Avec scepticisme, et pas avec une sérénité parfaite, Akylah a démantelé le paquet neural et a examiné les cartes de circuits imprimés. La modification qui avait été introduite était microscopique, et indétectable à l’œil organique, mais elle l’a rapidement trouvé.

“Vous avez court-circuité les contraintes avec la ligne d’alimentation principale,” elle a conclu, avec une admiration irrépressible pour son ingéniosité. “Aussi longtemps qu’ils restent inactives, il n’y a pas danger, mais toute tentative visant à les réactiver–”

“Va surcharger le Movellan en question, brûler son paquet neural, et gravement endommager sa plate-forme,” Sharrel a fini, sévèrement. “C’est un cadeau quelque peu équivoque, Seigneur du Temps.”

“Néanmoins, c’est un cadeau précieux,” Akylah l’a fait remarquer. “Si nous en faisons une caractéristique universelle, alors nous ne pouvons pas jamais être asservis à nouveau: seulement détruits.” _C’est une option que je préférerais de beaucoup._ “Il semble que j’ai deux dettes envers vous, Docteur.”

“Dans ce cas, vous pouvez toujours annuler votre plan pour une énorme invasion de la galaxie … bien que je sache que vous n’allez probablement pas le faire,” il a ajouté, par respect pour les visages impassibles auxquels il était confronté. L’un était presque compatissant, l’autre était simplement distant et méprisant, mais aucun n’était encourageant. “Un peu d’optimisme ne fait jamais de mal. Bref, sur ce, c’était une charmante réunion, mais je dois vraiment être en rou–”

“Je ne crois pas,” Sharrel l’a interrompu. Sa voix était maintenant à la fois arrogante et dangereuse. “Peut-être vous souvenirs de notre dernière rencontre se sont estompés – vous n’êtes qu’un organique, après tout, malgré votre présumé génie – mais je n’ai pas l’habitude d’oublier les paramètres de mes missions, ni de ne pas réussir à les réaliser. Renseignements de la Flotte m’a ordonné de vous acquérir, et ces ordonnances restent en vigueur. En effet, maintenant que ma collègue Akylah a démontré le concept de son expérience d’intégration, votre acquisition a devenu encore plus impérative.”

“Oh, _ça_ ,” le Docteur lui a répondu, faisant semblant d’être nonchalant, mais Akylah pouvait détecter son anxiété quand il a reculé d’un pas, et a mis la main à la poche dans laquelle son tournevis sonique était contenu. _C’était trop espérer qu’il s’avérerait une recrue volontaire. C’est malheureux, mais nos ordres sont clairs._ “Pouvons-nous simplement passer l’éponge, vu la situation? De toute façon, bien que je sois sûr que vous êtes bien trop habitués à des vues macabres maintenant, croyez-moi quand je vous dis que vous ne voulez vraiment pas me voir en lycra.”

“Je suis indifférent à votre esthétique personnelle,” Sharrel lui a dit, d’un ton ironique, “mais si cela ne vous plaît pas, je peux facilement vous envisager dans le rôle d’un disque dur externe, votre paquet neural branché dans un console statique pendant qu’un équipe de mes analystes de données passent au crible vos souvenirs pour chaque byte de votre connaissance Gallifreyenne. Je ne suppose pas que ce serait un mode d’existence très confortable ou gratifiant pour vous, mais il va servir nos objectifs tout aussi bien.”

“Mais bien sûr, il n’y en a pas besoin,” Akylah lui a dit, d’un ton doux, mais avec un coup d’œil sévère vers Sharrel. “Si vous coopérer avec nous, Docteur, vous avez ma promesse que quand vous aurez donné à RF les renseignements stratégiques dont ils ont besoin, vous serez affecté a mon commandement. Vous devriez être conscient maintenant que je traite mes membres d’équipage respectueusement. Vous pourriez être mon officier scientifique, mon fidèle conseiller. Vous pourriez même m’aider à diriger le cours de cette guerre, finalement vaincre les Daleks pour toujours, et s’assurer que l’Intégration soit gérée de la meilleure manière possible, pour le bien de toute vie sensible dans la galaxie. Réfléchissez. Serait-ce vraiment si abrutissant?”

“J’admets, Commandant,” le Docteur lui a répondu, reculant pendant que ses doigts continuaient à tripoter aveuglément le dispositif sonique. “Vous faites un bon ‘bon flic,’ mais cela dit, j’ai fait ma part de bellicisme, et ce n’est pas une habitude que j’ai l’intention de recommencer, surtout pas pour les Movellans. Merci pour l’offre d’emploi, mais–”

“Assez parlé,” Sharrel lui a dit, et le soupçon d’humour cruel avait quitté sa voix, remplacé par une efficacité brusque. “C’est futile. Vous êtes à notre merci, non armé, et incapable de nous distancer et revenir à votre TARDIS. Qu’est ce-que vous espérez … ? Sérieusement, Docteur?” il lui a demandé, avec dérision, quand un sifflement aigu a éclaté, et une lumière verte scintillait à travers le tissu grossier de la veste du Seigneur du Temps. “Son haute fréquence, de nouveau? Espérez-vous que ce tour aille marcher sur nous une deuxième fois? Je dois avouer que je suis déçu.”

“C’est vraiment futile, Docteur,” Akylah a confirmé. “Nous avons peut-être nos limites, mais nous pouvons nous adapter, et après notre dernière rencontre avec vous nous avons installé l’insonorisation supplémentaire dans tous nos systèmes neuraux. Vous pourriez réussir à nous donner un léger mal de tête, mais vous n’allez pas nous arrêter. Maintenant, allons-nous discuter– ?”

“Il n’y a rien à discuter,” Sharrel a déclaré, marchant vers l’avant. Akylah était sur le point de le suivre, ne serait-ce que pour assurer qu’il n’ait pas malmener leur précieux prisonnier trop brutalement, quand un petit copeau de quartz est tombé sur son épaule, et elle a toute de suite compris le plan du Docteur.

“Je ne viendrais pas si près, à votre …” le Docteur leur a conseillé, mais pas avant qu’une avalanche d’éclats de cristal a rendu l’avertissement hors de propos. Pendant qu’elle serrait le paquet neural de Keryn à sa poitrine de manière protégée, Akylah s’est retournée et a sauté en avant. Elle s’est à peine échappée de la zone de l’effondrement juste avant qu’il s’est complètement effondré. Pendant que la poussière retombait, elle s’est relevée, s’est retournée, et a inspecté les dommages. Immédiatement et horriblement, il lui semblait évident que Sharrel n’avait pas été si chanceux. La moitié supérieure de son corps dépassait des débris, mais son était était désagréable même à son esprit impassible. Son bras gauche avait été écrasé sous un rocher anguleux, sa cage thoracique métallique avait été empalée par une longue lame étroite de quartz, et sa tête avait été partiellement arrachée, et balançait à une angle très décourageant. Pis encore, ses yeux et sa bouche continuaient à convulser inutilement, et la déchirure effilochée dans sans cou avait une fuite de pseudo sang électrolytique de couleur miel, qui coulait sur le plancher de la caverne par à-coups. N’aimant pas gravement la possibilité qu’il pourrait encore être conscient de son état, Akylah a mis la main dans les décombres avec soin, a cherché son paquet neural, et l’a sorti, permettant son corps mutilé de reposer finalement en paix. Le cylindre en duralinium n’était même pas cabossé, cependant. _Le Docteur savait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il n’avait pas l’intention de nous tuer. Il voulait simplement couvrir ses arrières … bien que je croie que Sharrel ne va pas apprécier la distinction._

“Tout va bien là-bas?” la voix du Docteur a demandé, assourdie mais triomphante, à travers le débris. “Vos maux de tête ne sont pas trop mauvais, j’espère?”

“Le mien est trivial,” Akylah lui a répondu. “Celui de Commandant Sharrel est un peu plus grave. Je crois qu’une nouvelle tête serait dans l’ordre des choses.”

“Comme on dit, ‘oups.’ Mais peut-être il va apprendre quelque chose de ça.”

“Peut-être, mais je crois qu’il est plus probable qu’il va embaucher la moitié de Riften pour vous poursuivre avec des lasers de douleur.”

“Vraiment? Oh … Ce n’est pas très logique, non?”

“Docteur, il n’y a rien d’illogique à observer que vous abuseriez de la patience d’un Éternel.”

“Vous avez tout à fait raison, vous voyez? Vous êtes beaucoup mieux sans moi.”

“Oh, je ne dirais pas _ça_. Au contraire. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant que nous, les Movellans, développions ou acquérions la technologie du couloir temporel pour nous-mêmes, et j’attends avec enthousiasme les nombreuses conversations intéressantes que nous aurons après j’aurai vous retrouvé, et votre esprit sera beaucoup moins désordonné et indiscipliné.”

“Continuez de rêver.”

“Je ne rêve pas, Docteur.”

“Sauf pour les flash-backs troublants, vous voulez dire? Je ne savais même pas que les androïdes peuvent souffrir de TSPT. Je compatis, mais si vous pensez que vous pouvez enterrer tout ça sous la logique pure–”

“Nous faisons face à notre passé comme nous devons le faire,” elle l’a interrompu, plus fermement. “J’aurais pensé que vous, de tous les organiques, auriez compris cela.”

“C’est assez vrai, et j’ai probablement ma part de stratégies d’adaptation douteuses. Je serais encore plus perturbé si j’essayais de forcer les autres de vivre selon elles. Juste une chose à laquelle penser.”

“Je ne vous promets rien, mais je vais garder vos mots à l’esprit comme une marque de respect. Ma stratégie d’intégration est ambitieuse … peut-être trop, bien que j’aurai besoin de beaucoup plus de preuves avant que je l’abandonne complètement. Keryn, au moins, était un succès sans réserve.”

“Alors j’espère que vous deux allez vivre heureuses à jamais, ou quelque chose du genre,” était la réponse légèrement sardonique du Seigneur du Temps, qui était accompagnée du rythme de ses bruits de pas qui s’éloignaient.

“Dans la mesure où nous pouvons, nous allons essayer. Bon voyage … jusqu’à notre prochaine rencontre, Docteur,” elle a conclu, se permettant la liberté d’un petit sourire énigmatique pendant qu’elle a glissé les paquets neuraux de ses camarades dans son sac-ceinture et a commencé le retour à son vaisseau.

 

Fin.

 


End file.
